


Hello Sweetie

by wholockedpsycho7



Series: Hello Sweetie [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor are finally at a point in their time stream where they are both married. Unfortunately for the Doctor, his father-in-law can be very protective of his not-so-little girl. And he has a pointy sword. But how complicated will things get when they meet Rose, Martha, Jack Harkness, and a variety of others? Not to mention the amount of danger faced on something as simple as a honey moon....  (Disclaimer: I know, it sucks. A lot. In my defense, this was the first fanfic I wrote, and I like to think I've improved since this one was posted... *shudder* Also, it's in first person. Again: I'm so, so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Doctor!" I yell over the hum of the TARDIS. "What is it, River?!" He yells back. "Sweetie, turn off the brakes!" "What? No! I like the noise!" I ignore him, and go over to flip some controls. "Ugh! River! I still don't see how you know all these things if I don't know them! And I'm the one that's supposed to be teaching you!" He says, frustrated. I grin. "Spoilers...." 

He comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You bad bad girl. I'm actually quite sure you WANT to tell me. " "Not a bit." He gives me a light kiss, then walks to the doors. He sits and waits for me to do the same. Once I'm sitting beside him, I look across the Milky Way. "Why are we here?" I ask him. He gives me a smile. "We," he begins, "River Song, Never had a proper honeymoon." I smile at his thoughtfulness. I pull his head towards mine for a long kiss. His arms flail around for a minute, but finally settle on my waist. He does that every single time. I honestly had no intention of pulling away, but then I sensed something behind me. I whipped my micro laser blaster out in around 2 seconds flat. "Oi!" I hear mum yell. Wait, Mum? I lower the gun. 

"Mum, what are you doing here? I thought we dropped you off." "Well, River, I just want a word alone with the Doctor here." She stands up and tugs the Doctor towards the library. I immediately go to the controls and open up camera footage in the library. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't eavesdrop?

Doctor's POV

"Amy, what is it?" I ask, exasperated. "Well, first of all, Doctor, let me say that you are a very awkward kisser." I look away, embarrassed. So she caught that scene with River and I. "And, Doctor, I'm going to try to be delicate with this, but I don't want to be a grandmother quite yet, alright?"   
"I, erm, um..." 

"Just try to make sure she doesn't get pregnant. I know you and her might, you know, that, which definitely is having a bad image in my mind... If you want a baby, then maybe, but remember she is my daughter. I have to look out for her. I mean, I trust you, but, yeah. Okay. Ughh, I never would've guessed I'd be having this conversation with you!" She rants.   
"Amy, look, I understand. I think maybe we should drop you off now." I say as calmly as I possibly can. I walk towards the control room. 

River's POV

I'm still laughing at how the Doctor looked in the library when he walks back in the control room. I quickly turn a knob and try to stop. "River, what's so funny?" "Nothing mum, I just think that maybe you need to go back to Dad now. We're already here." I give her a grin. She nods, and walks out.

Humming, I walk to the controls and flip a few switches. 

"River?" the Doctor calls. "Yes, sweetie?" "Were you, by any chance, watching Amy and I's conversation?" "Now, why would you think that?" "Oh, shut up." "Make me." "Maybe I will." I smile, remembering when we had the same flirt round when we were getting Amy back from the Silence. This time, though, we weren't busy. He gently leans in and gives me a quick peck. 

He thinks he's getting away that easy? I grab the back of his head and pull him towards me, then gently push my lips against his. He responds, adding pressure as well. We stay like that for a while, and then I open my mouth wider. He takes the hint and opens his as well. I don't do anything yet, though. I want him to. After I've almost given up on it, his tongue slides in. He moans after a few moments of this, giving me enough satisfaction. I gently turn my cheek. "I need to get changed." I say, hoping he'll get the hint. He does. "I do too." We walk to our bedroom together. 

I begin to slide my shirt off, and he turns his back. "You're over 900 years old. You don't have to turn your back." He turns around, holding his TARDIS pajamas. "Alright, if you say so." I slide my skirt off. His eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't say anything. I pull my gown on, and wait for him to change. He does, even though his cheeks turn red in the process. Good grief, that man. He has on underwear! 

"So, Melody." I wish I knew what was going on in that head of his. I roll my eyes and walk to him. "Yes, Doctor?" he looks into my eyes for a moment, and then surprises me by taking my face in his hands and kissing me forcefully. I stand there, just letting him. It's so rare for him to get like this. After a couple of minutes like that, I turn my head and whisper into his ear. "What is your name, Doctor?" 

He just looks at me for a moment. "River, it's a dangerous thing to know." 

I nod. "Obviously. Just tell me." He shakes his head. "I don't know if I should. It's a very-," he hesitates. "terrible thing to have to keep. It's dangerous. I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

"I've always wanted to know, and you would never tell me. I'm married to you! Why is that not enough?" I say, exasperated.

He frowns. "It's scary." I roll my eyes. "What isn't in my life?" 

He leans over my shoulder, whispers his name, and I gasp as he tells me something so wonderful, so scary, so amazing, that for a moment all I can do is look at him. With that, I deliver a slap to his face. "Ow! You little....Dalek! What was that for? I thought that-" he was cut off by me jamming my face onto his. 

And that's how we stand for the next 5 minutes in our bedroom. I only end that to get a breath of clear air and to begin kissing his jaw. "River?" I look at his eyes. "Yes?" "Are you sure? Is this really what you want to do? I mean, I don't have a lot of experience with this, and, you heard what Amy said, and-" I cut him off for the second time with my lips. He really needs to learn when to shut up. Our un-needed pajamas are on the floor within the next few seconds. 

Doctor's POV

Ok... um ok. Wow. Ok. That was... wow. Yowzah. 

I look over at her, sleeping. That woman. I get out of bed to get dressed. When I stand up, though, I feel her slap me. I can tell I'm blushing madly as I turn around to look at her. She smirks. "Good morning, sweetie." I glance down past her face and then linger there, then realizing I'm also standing there with no clothes on. I rush to the wardrobe for my trousers.

"You know what?" I hear River say. "What?" I say back. "Why don't we go see mum and dad a little while today? Actually at their house? We're already here, anyway. We haven't seen them normally as a family in a house." 

River's POV 

"Yes, um, about that..." I hear him say. "Spit it out, then." "Well, you don't think, that you could possibly be, erm, pregnant, do you?" he says awkwardly. I laugh. "I took care of it sweetie. Now let's go see mum and dad." I head for the door. "River?" "mhhmm?" "Don't you think you should have some clothes on?"

"Why? You don't like seeing this?" I gesture, pretending to be hurt he would say such a thing. "Of course I do! I really would love to kiss you all over right now and not stop, but-" he then realizes what he just said. 

"Did I just say that out loud?" I smile. "Yes, dear." I walk past him into our room. I can feel his gaze on me the whole way. I step into our room, and get dressed. Once that's done, I walk towards the control room once again. As I pass him to get to the door, I give a little slap to his bum

He blushes yet again, and gives me a quick kiss to the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's POV

I hold the door open for River. "After you." She gives me a smile and walks out past me. We head to the door and go to knock, but the door is opened by Rory before I get the chance. "Doctor, River, hello. You did just drop us off yesterday..." He starts, giving us a weird look. "And Doctor, a quick word?" I nod, and River gives me a knowing glance.

"So Rory, what's going on?" I ask once we've walked into the kitchen. "Well, Amy told me that you were going on a honeymoon, and I wanted to ask you a question." "Ok. Go ahead." "You are going to make sure that River won't get pregnant, right? Can she get pregnant?" 

Ugh! Humans! Why are they talking about this?! I understand they're worried, but isn't this supposed to be more private? Yes, it definitely is. I look up at Rory, who's standing there just as awkward as I am. "I don't know, Rory. River said she took care of it. I don't know what she meant, though. So unless you know what she was talking about, we should probably go find the Pond women." 

His head snaps up to look at me. "You two have already done it!? Doctor!" I walk away after he says that. I go into the living room to find River and Amy. River is laughing, and Amy is just looking down, appearing to be a bit embarrassed. I refuse to think about what they could be talking about. 

"So, sweetie, mummy dear and I were just talking about maybe them going to cook us a bit to eat. We could rest. Right, mum?" River says. "Yes, that's right. So Rory, how about you and I go cook something up?" "Sure, yeah, ok." He says back, a little confused. Once they're both in the kitchen, I turn to look at River.

"River, what did you mean you took care of it? Rory was just talking to me about it, and I told him I didn't know, and I really don't understand how you did, so it would be really nice if you just told me. I mean, you don't have to, but I'd like it if you would." I say, scratching the back of my head and looking away. I most definitely was NOT good at this humany stuff. 

"Doctor, I've had access to all kinds of future technology. And their medicines." She pauses, waiting for me to stop blushing, probably. I have definitely been blushing a lot these days. "So, when I get some birth control from thousands of years in the future, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about. You don't have to worry."

I nod. "So, are they really cooking?". She smiles at me. "Of course not." "In that case," I say, scooting closer, "I want to snuggle." she laughs. "Always such a child." I smile against her hair. 

River's POV

I lean in closer to him, breathing his bow tie's scent in. I could stay here for eternity. I'm just so exhausted. It's been a week or two since I got sleep. Soon enough, I'm lulled to sleep by the sound of the four beats of his hearts. 

Doctor's POV

I hear a thud. My eyes snap open, as do River's, even though she can't see much except for my bow tie. "Sorry! Just dropped something!" I hear Amy shout from the kitchen. Content, I snuggle back under River and the blanket. By the looks of outside, it's already mid-afternoon. "Doctor?" River's muffled voice says against my chest. "What is it?" She looks up. "You smell like bananas." I grin. "Thank you. You smell like.... you." 

I settle back down again. And that's how we stay for the next hour, snuggled up and playing footsie (which ends up getting competitive) under the blanket. River stands up eventually, though. "I have to use the loo. Be right back, sweetie." I nod and watch her walk away. After a couple of minutes, Amy walks in. "So, Doctor," she says, going to sit on the love seat across from the couch I'm sitting on. 

"So, Amy." I mimick her."When will we see you again after today?" "Don't know, Amy. I'll try to get the TARDIS to come back in a couple of weeks, if you like." She nods. 

"Sweetie!" I hear River yell. I stand up and walk to where I see River standing. "Yes?" "Oh, I just wanted to kiss you for a moment. For... good luck.", And with that, her face is firmly planted on my face for the next minute or two. She pulls away, and we walk into the living room again.

We get there, and Amy starts laughing and Rory shoots me a death glare. "What? What's so funny?" I ask. River looks at me, and gives me a little grin. "You sort of have a little lipstick on your face..." No wonder Rory looks so cross! I turn on my heel and go into the loo. Sure enough, River's lipstick is on and around my lips. I wipe it off on my sleeve and walk back into the room.

"Well, goodness, you two really don't like keeping your faces apart now, am I right?" Amy asks, amusement on her face. "We better let you two go now. I really don't want the Doctor's sleeve to have any more lipstick on it. God knows the TARDIS cleans enough stains out of the laundry." 

I quickly hide my sleeve behind my back. "Um, yes. Well, we better go. I have a reservation on the Eiffel Tower tonight. Wouldn't want to miss it!" I give them a smile. "See you in a week or two!" "You've got a time machine!" Amy calls out after me. River grabs my hand, and we go out the door. I go into the TARDIS and flick a few levers. I realize River is fixing my mistakes as I go around. 

I give her a look. "River!" I say. "Oh, don't whine. We might end up in the Eiffel Tower if we go this way." "Well, I wasn't going to the Eiffel Tower! I made that up. But, we are going somewhere." I give her my best smirk. 

With that, she goes and sits down while I work on switching levers and pressing buttons. Not that she doesn't complain. 

With a special TARDIS noise, we're where I wanted to be. I open the doors. Earth is very pretty from space. I feel River grasp my hand and lean on my shoulder. 

"Husband, this is a good date." She whispers. 

"What else would you expect from me?" I look over at her. She closes her eyes. "Ugh, the Eiffel Tower." I smile at her response. 

"I was thinking we go in the cinema, and watch some Earth movie, then eat, then have dessert."

"What do you mean by dessert?" she says, eying me. I lean in to whisper in her ear, slightly nervous. 

"Whatever you like."


	3. Chapter 3

River's POV

 

I wake up to the Doctor rubbing circles on my hand. His eyes are closed. I don't want to get out of bed, so I "snuggle", as the Doctor calls it, closer to him until my chin is resting on his chest. His arms wrap around me, and I feel completely safe. I rub my fingers in his hair a little while. It's so soft. "Mmmhh River..." he mumbles. "Good morning, sweetie." I then see his eyes shoot open. 

"River, maybe we should put clothes on." "Why? I don't feel like getting up. This is a very comfortable position." "Well, we can snuggle again. With clothes." 

I glance up at him. He's blushing madly. "You are still embarrasssd?" I ask. He nods sheepishly. "Fine, fine." I stand up and pull on some clothes. "Ok, now you." He stands up with the blanket. I roll my eyes and turn my back. "Ok, River. I'm fine." he has on pants, and is putting on his bow tie.

"So, where to today?" " I was thinking Ferogansalue. Beautiful planet. Ok with you?" I nod, and follow him to the control room. He begins to push buttons, and I follow him around, changing several things behind him. He whirls around and gives me a look. "Are you changing what I'm doing?" he asks. "Just admiring how clever you are." He pulls a lever, and we are off yet again.   
After a moment, he frowns. "You have been fiddling! It didn't make that sound! I like that sound. That sound is cool." "What? Me? No!" I say slyly. He comes over to me. "Oh, I hate you." he says. "No, you don't." I reply, and give him a light kiss to the lips. 

He turns, and opens the TARDIS doors. I see a a large white building setting on a lake. "What's this?" I say, turning to him. " A place to relax. This place hasn't had any major crimes in the last few million years. Safe as you can get." 

"Hmm. Ok." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bridge like a little kid. We walk to the door. He presses a silver button that's on the side, and then we wait. 

I hear metal clamping towards the door before it swings in.

Then, much to my surprise, a cyber man appears. "You will be deleted. No one is allow-" The robot is cut off by me blowing his head off with my blaster.

"You know River, I'm normally against violence, but there is definitely something attractive about it when you blow off a cyber man's head." The Doctor says. 

"I'll always do it for you, sweetie." "Oh really?" I nod. "Most definitely." He gets closer. "Pond, I'm glad I told you my name." I smile at that. I lean in so that I can feel his breath on my lips. "So am I." and with that, I almost brush his lips, but then move to his cheek instead.   
He frowns at me teasing him. "Come on, Doctor. We need to see where that cyber man came from." "I thought we came here for our honeymoon." "We did." I then deliver him a real kiss.

"Oh, fine. But only 5 minutes. If we don't find anything in 5 minutes, we go back." I grin. "Whatever you say, sweetie." 

Doctor's POV

I follow her into the first room. The only thing in there is a spa desk, which looks exactly as it did the last time I came. She has a communicator out, and is scanning for life forms. "Anything?" "There are over 200 life forms in this building!" she says excitedly. "And how many are cyber men?" "All of them." she looks up at me.

"So Doctor, have a clever plan yet?" She asks me after a few minutes of sitting there. "No. I could use some inspiration..." I look up at her. "How about I deliver it after we get rid of all the cyber men?"

I nod. "Ok, have a clever plan now. I need you to scan for the place's computer database and hack in on the way back to the TARDIS. I need to grab a few blaster gun things for you to use, and then we can come back, get rid of them, and get the place to ourselves! how's that?" "Very clever, Doctor. Let's go." 

She tells me she's hacked in before we even make it to the TARDIS. "In that case, you get the shooty thingies and I'll work on getting this to work."


	4. Chapter 4

River's POV

I grab a few blasters and add them to the stock I already have on me. If there's anything I've learned with the Doctor, it's that if you get off the TARDIS, you will need a weapon at all times.   
"Are you done yet?" I hear the Doctor yell from the control room. I roll my eyes. It's funny the way he acts like he's the one in charge. Maybe with others, but with me.... I may be his wife, but that doesn't mean I do everything he says. What would be the point of me being married to him if I did?

I grab one more gun and walk to him. "Got them." I announce. "How many?" "Five, if you include the one I'm holding." "Good. Yes, good. Ok. Let's go." On the way to the spa building, he tells me his plan. Crazy and clever. As usual.

Once we reach the computer on the desk, he works on getting a certain type of laser to shoot across the rooms. Apparently, it doesn't need a whole lot of power. After he turns it on, I just need to go blast as many as possible just in case the laser doesn't completely override their system's shield density. The Doctor will come in behind me, sonicing things. Not sure it'll help, but it's the thought that counts. 

"Ready?" he asks. I nod, holding up my blasters. He clicks the startup button, and we barge into the room, my blaster blazing, and his sonic screwdriver sonicing. He looks around the room after we're done. "That was only about 75 of them. Let's move to the next room, shall we?"

I nod after switching the blasters out for a couple others hidden on me. We blast into the second room. He counts up once the metal things are on the floor. "I think that's about it. looks like the laser worked, anyway." 

"Doctor, let's go somewhere else. I don't really want to stay here." He nods. "Go on to the TARDIS. I'll be there in a second." He tells me. Ok. Sometimes he needs a little thinking time. I can understand that. Once I've been in the TARDIS for a moment, I decide to change. It's awkward for the Doctor anyway. I'm sure he likes it. He's just childish. That's part of what I love about him. 

Doctor's POV

What to do now? I want to take River somewhere special, somewhere she hasn't deemed needed so she hasn't visited. I've already decided that we're going to Earth for it. But where? I trudge back to the TARDIS slowly. 

And then, right before I open the door, I get an idea.

River's POV

I've barely shrugged my clothes off when the Doctor comes in the door. I walk up to him to give a peck on the cheek. "I was just getting changed. Waiting on you." "Ok. I guess I'll shower while you do that." "Doctor, I need to shower as well." "Ok, you can go first if you want. " 

"You are absolutely terrible at picking up hints." I think aloud. He thinks a moment. He finally realizes what I mean and his eyes widen. "Oh! You meant... oh! So you, me, we smmch smmch?" he says, making kissy noises at the "smmch smmch". 

I roll my eyes. "Yes sweetie, smmch smmch." I say back. he smiles. "Ok. If you say so." I hop in the shower and wait for him to join me. It really wasn't much. Mainly me kissing him, and his arms flying around. At one point, I get annoyed and place them on my waist. He gets the drift. 

"You know, I like kissing in the shower." he tells me. "Yes, it generally is nice." I smirk at him. We walk back to our room together. 

Doctor's POV

"Are we going to, um, yeah, later?" I ask awkwardly. River looks at me. "I'd be fine with snuggling without clothes tonight. Unless you want to in particular?" she asks."I'll do whatever you want."

She turns off the light and settles into the bed. I climb in behind her and pull her head under my chin. I then proceed to gently rub her stomach. Up and down. She groans and turns over to face me. "What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

She looks at me amused. "Its good when I do that." "Oh." I say. "So keep doing it?" I ask. She takes my hands and places them around her waist. "There." She whispers. She put them where she knew it'd be more comfortable of my hand was down a little farther, on her bum. Well, first time for everything, right? I scoot my hands down. She then snuggles closer to me, her chest on mine, and her breath on my neck.   
I close my eyes and just listen to her breathe, which lulls me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

River's POV

I wake up as soon as I feel the bed shift slightly. I don't show it though, and just snuggle back under the covers. I watch the Doctor dress, and then clear my throat. He turns around to look at me, and I give a sly smirk. 

"Good morning sweetie." "Good morning. I'm going to go move the TARDIS." "Where to?"   
He smiles, and, using my own comeback, says "Spoilers." He earns a shove.   
"Ow! Listen, just change into something you can go out in public with, alright?" I nod reluctantly, and pull some clothes on. I'm walking to the control room when the TARDIS makes the "cool" noise. I really don't know why he insists on leaving the brakes on. 

I go to the door and wait on him to come. He opens the door for me, and I walk out with him. 

I look around. "Italy?" I guess. "Yes. But I'm taking you somewhere better when it's dark."   
"Oh, acting bad doesn't suit you Doctor." I say. "River! That's not what I was talking about!" 

I roll my eyes. "Okay. so what are we doing here then?" He grins. "Breakfast." We walk into a nearby restaurant. The line is long, so the Doctor pulls out his psychic paper and shows it to the hostess. "Right this way." she beckons, and we follow her to a table. "Here are the menus, and I'll be right back with complementary water." she says, then walks away. 

We look at the menus for a bit when she returns. "Are you ready to order?" I nod. "Surprise me." The Doctor looks down at the menu again. "Oh, might as well surprise me too." 

The girl nods, then walks away. "So, Doctor, ready to tell me where you are taking me tonight?" "No." he says cheerfully. 

I huff. "At least a hint, yeah?" He smiles. "Well, it's on this planet." "Really? I thought you didn't like most human constructions." "It's not human made."   
"Ok, fine, you win." I say, acting defeated. He grins. "Of course I do." He leans in for me to kiss him, but I just sit there. I know it's torturing him. That's the point.

He pouts. "River! It's our honey moon!" "Yes, and you refuse to tell me where we are going later!"

He sighs. "That's different. I can do that! But kissing me is like marriage law." "Really now?" "Yes." "In that case, sue me." 

We are then interrupted by our food being set down in front of us. "Enjoy!" I hear the girl say. 

Once we've eaten and the Doctor sets money on the table, we both stand up and walk to the TARDIS. He opens the door, and smacks my bum. I turn around and stick out my tongue. 

He shuts the doors and then sticks his tongue out at me. He then moves towards me, most likely waiting on me to kiss him. I don't, but he does.

After finally releasing my face, he grins at me. "That's cheating!" "No it's not. You certainly didn't pull away." He says. I turn away from him. 

"Ok, fine River. Let's go swimming, how's that?" "Alright. Fine. Just for a little while." 

Doctor's POV

I go to our room to grab my swim trunks. They have the TARDIS going through the time vortex on them. Most definitely cool.

"Nice swimmies, dear." River says as she walks in the room. "Yes, thank you Pond. I'm going to the pool now. Don't wait up." "I'll be there in a moment."

I go to the pool and stick my feet in the water. "What's taking so long?" I yell. "Don't be so impatient!" she calls back. "Patience is for wimps!" 

She walks in the room wearing a one piece. I try not to pout. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she smirks down at me. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." I say. "Alright." She calls as she walks down the plank. Diving board. Whatever. 

A splash hits me after she does a flip into the water. 

After a few minutes, I give in and join her in the pool. And that's what we do until mid-afternoon, when we have to stop to get ready for the dinner I'm taking her to.


	6. Chapter 6

River's POV

"Let's get out now, ok? Go get dressed in something warm." The Doctor calls. 

I climb out the pool and grab a TARDIS blue towel. The Doctor climbs up on the diving board. "GERONIMO!" he yells, doing a cannonball. "I thought you said to get out?" I state. "Yeah,well, I deserved one more jump." "You won't ever grow up, will you?" "Probably not."

I walk towards our room, and the Doctor follows. Once I'm changed, I walk to the control room and wait for him. He comes in, tying his bow tie. 

"Alright, off we go." He then runs around the center, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Once again, he leaves the brakes on, and the TARDIS makes the noise. 

He rushes to the door. "Come along, Pond!" I follow him out to see the Aurora Borealis in the sky. 

"How's this?" he asks, a sparkle glinting in his eyes. "Oh, shut up." I grab him by the collar and pull his face to mine. I apply plenty of pressure. He's begging for me to open my mouth. But I don't. Satisfied, I lean away. 

He glares at me. I smile, and turn to enjoy the view. "River," the Doctor starts. "What is it, sweetie?" 

He hesitates, then turns to me. "Do you want children?" I ponder the question. "Maybe." I say. I look at him a moment. "Do you want children, Doctor?" He shrugs. "I think it'd be great. But there is the problem of me traveling. I could never give that up. I really don't know, Melody Pond." 

I lean into him. His body, his warmth, comforts me. It's natural to feel his chest behind my back. He puts his arms around me. "I love you." I say, looking up at him. He smiles and puts his lips on mine. "You don't get away that easily. You do or you don't." He looks at me. "I most definitely love you, River Song."

Then it's my turn to crash my lips on his. We gently move in sync, his hand holding my cheek. I get impatient quickly, and get his mouth open. Then it's a fight, my tongue over his. I win, of course. He pulls away, and gives me a quick kiss to the shoulder. I groan. He knits his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Doctor, when I'm kissing you, don't pull away. I pull away. I like it better that way." He grins. "So, basically, you have control over me because you pull away. What if I like having control?" he teases. I roll my eyes and once again kiss him. I pull away this time, though. 

"You little Dalek!" I smile. "You sure don't kiss me like I'm a Dalek, sweetie." He blushes and looks away. "Yeah. Ok. Um, I'm going to go get something. I'll be right back."

I nod and wait for him. He comes out of the TARDIS a moment later with a picnic basket. "Fish fingers and custard!" he says excitedly. 

He sits beside me and opens it up. I watch him pull out the small bowl of custard and plate of fish fingers. "Here you are River! Best meal on the planet right in front of you!" he says. 

Oh yes, yes he is. I look at him a moment, but get some fish fingers when he realizes and blushes. I dip one into the custard and take a bite. Not too bad. 

"So, what do you think, Pond? How's this for a date?" "Well, it's beautiful. It is a little cool, though." He smiles and adjusts his bow tie. "The cool's coming from the bow tie." He says. "Hardly." He frowns. 

"Bow ties are and will always be cool." "I bet I can get you to take it off." "And how's that?" I pull him into a deep kiss, and pull away after a minute. "Take it off, sweetie." "No." "Fine then. I refuse to kiss you until it's off." 

Doctor's POV 

I sigh. I like her kissing me. A lot. It's quite nice. "Fine," I say, pulling it off. "But only for now! I'm putting it back on, though." I then hold her face in my hands and kiss her thoroughly. "Mmmh. Fish fingers and custard." I say, pulling away for a moment. 

"Shut up." she says, and I immediately obey. She pushes her lips against mine, gently pushing her tongue into my mouth. I'm not sure what to do with my hands, so I just move them around in the air wildly. I finally settle on her back. 

How is she so good at this? She must have had a lot of practice with the future me. Hopefully no one else. I realize she has to use the hallucinogenic lipstick, but what if it's not limited to the outside? I know she's attractive, so-

"Doctor?" River says, pulling away. "Yes?" "you're doing it again." "doing what?" "Thinking." she whispers, grabbing my collar and yet again moves her lips onto mine.

This time, she keeps her lips shut. What? But I like them better open. Should I? Well, why not? I gently move my tongue against her lips. She refuses. I use my own lips to try to pry hers open. Not working. I gently bite her bottom lip, hoping it doesn't hurt her. 

They finally part. That's better. I slide my tongue in and I feel her lips turn up in a smile. Then she starts fighting with my tongue. I'm fighting back. She becomes rough, but I like it. She must know that. 

I pull away slowly before something happens that I'll regret. We are in the open, after all. Even if are in one of the most isolated continents. I stand up. "We should probably go back in the TARDIS." I say casually. She nods. We pick up the plates and bowls and bring them in. 

How will I deal with her leaving? I know she has her own life. I want her to stay with me. I want it terribly. Have to live in the present, though, I suppose. I bring in the last of the custard. 

I look around. River must be in our room. "Hey Sexy!" I yell. River walks in. "Oh, so that's what you're calling me now?" I blush. "I was talking to the TARDIS. Not that you aren't sexy, of course." she smiles. "Ok, talk to the TARDIS. I'll be in our room." I nod. 

"Voice Interface on." I say. A holograph of myself comes up. "Listen, I need you to dim all the lights when I signal." My hologram nods. "Someone wants to be a romantic?" The TARDIS teases.

"Oh hush." I say, but still blush. "I'm taking it you don't want me to watch you two tonight? I may be a ship, but that doesn't mean I don't understand you." "Voice Interface off." I say, turning. The hologram nods, then shuts off. That's better. The TARDIS can be so immature sometimes. 

I hop down the steps, and head to see my wife. 

River's POV 

I go to the bed when I hear the Doctor's footsteps. It's funny how he argues with the TARDIS. After all, she is sort of like a mum to me. Not really, but sort of. Their conversation was interesting. I mean, really? She is surprisingly immature for her age.

The door swings open. "Hello sweetie." He smiles and comes and sits beside me. "Hello." After a moment of silence, he looks away and starts whistling. Come on. 

He turns to me. "So..." "So what?" I ask. "Nothing." "Liar." He hesitates, but then kisses me. "I'll never get tired of doing that." he whispers. "Then why'd you stop?" I say with a smile. 

"Don't know. You're the one that usually continues it." he says, leaning closer. "I don't mind if you continue it, though." I say, my forehead against his. With that, his lips are on mine. He deepens it quickly. 

We've been kissing a few minutes when he snaps his fingers. This must be the signal. When nothing happens, he pulls away. "Not funny!" he yells. The lights dim. "Ok." He says. I smile at him. He's so nervous. 

I go to his lips again. After a moment, I roughen it up a bit. After doing this so many times with his older self, I know exactly what he likes. A noise comes from his throat. He definitely likes it. 

His hands finally settle on the bottom of my shirt. He tugs it up gently. I pull away. "Who says I want to?" I ask teasingly. His face falls. "Well, we don't have to..." he looks away. "Doctor, I was kidding. Definitely kidding." 

In the next 10 seconds, our clothes are on the floor. "You are so sexy, River." he whispers. The lights come on. "You are too!" he yells. They dim again, and I chuckle. "I'm not sure to be worried or not." I say with a smile. 

"You are both undeniably sexy... just in different ways." I nod, and then kiss him. He kisses me back without hesitation, as usual. I feel him smirk into the kiss. Got both my sexys.


	7. Chapter 7

River's POV

I open my eyes to see the Doctor lying on top of me. He's so cute. I lay there for a moment, enjoying the view. After a while, his eyes snap open. "Oh. Hey River." He says. "Hey." His eyes close again. 

I wait for a moment, amused. They snap open again. "Are we..." his voice trails off. "Yes." I say, looking down. "Do you mind that, sweetie?" "Well, erm, I suppose not." he says. "Good. I like the view anyway." His cheeks turn red. 

"As much as I like you on top of me, you're squishing me a little. Could you lay beside me instead?" I say. His eyes widen when he realizes the position he's in.

He moves. I roll over to look at him. I look at his face while he looks slightly down past mine. He realizes I've been watching him, and he quickly looks at my eyes. "Sorry, I was just, you know, um, doing an experiment. Yeah." The Doctor says. 

I roll my eyes. "You're ruining the moment, sweetie." "Right. Sorry. Could we kiss or something, because this is a little awkward, and I'm-" He's cut off by me being impatient. In his own words, patience is for wimps. 

I open my mouth slightly and wait for him to do the same. He eagerly does. Once our tongues have been playing with each other a while, I pull away. "Sorry, but last night is enough for 12 hours, don't you think?" 

He blushes at the mention of last night. "I don't know why you're blushing. I'm pretty sure your yelling could've been heard from the South Pole." I say smugly. He's definitely red now. 

I stand up. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." He reaches for his underwear. "No need for that. I'm pretty sure the TARDIS won't mind. She seems to think your blushing is just as funny as I do." A voice interface comes on. "It's true." it says before turning off. 

Doctor's POV

She saunters ahead of me. "Sexy, why'd you say that! Now you're just being mean." I say once she's walked out. A few lights pop on and off, her response to me. I sigh, and walk out after River. 

It's not that I don't like seeing her like that, I just find it a bit awkward after all we've done. I walk in the kitchen. River already has a few eggs and bacon on her plate. "Done lecturing Her?" she asks. "Yes." I say. I sit beside her, trying to not bring up the subject of us still not having clothes on. 

"So, River, I was wondering how you became such a good kisser." I say, stealing a piece of bacon off her plate. "Well, you were good at it when I first met you. I've had a lot of practice." She says. 

"And you haven't had any practice with anyone else?" "Sweetie, I use my lipstick to break out of prison. Of course I have." "Yes, but not with..." I trails off. "No Doctor, not with tongue. I only make out with people I really like." She says, finishing the last piece of bacon. 

"So you really like me now?" "Well, I should think you should've realized that by now. I mean, I normally don't have breakfast with just any men naked." She replies. 

And there's the blush. We eat in silence a few more minutes. "Let's go see the Ponds again, yeah? It's been a couple of weeks now." River nods, and I head to the control room. And we're off. We should be at their house now. 

River walks in while I'm fiddling with the controls. "You think you're really hot when you're clever, don't you?". "Well, I don't see you complaining." I say, turning to her. "I never said it wasn't true." 

"Prove it.". She leans forward and kisses me. I pull her in deeper, enjoying it. We should probably get clothes on soon. She distracts me by reaching her hand down my back. I hear the TARDIS door open and immediately pull away. 

"River? Doctor? Where are- Oi! My poor poor eyes!" Amy yells once she's seen us. "Oh, right. Clothes. Yes. We'll be right back, Amy. Sorry." I say, grabbing River's hand and pulling her to our room. 

"Let's continue?" River says, not giving me time to answer by pulling my face to her. We've been kissing a while when I hear Amy yell. "Hurry up you two! Stop sucking each other's faces!" 

River pulls away. "Mum had to ruin it there." I nod in agreement. She walks to the wardrobe for some clothes, and I grab all my clothes and put them on.

I walk into the control room, fixing my bow tie. "Hello Pond."

"Hello there, Mister Hotshot. I didn't know this is what you and River do on your honeymoon. Walk around naked, kissing every few seconds. I'll have to talk to her." Amy said teasingly.

River's POV 

I walk in the control room to see the Doctor blushing and Amy smirking. God knows what they were talking about.

"Hello River! Good to see you decent!" Mum says. I roll my eyes. "Don't act like you and dad haven't done anything while we were gone." I say smugly. 

"Ok. I give. Just let me talk to you, yeah?" I nod. "This way." I lead her into her room. I'm not sure if the Doctor has cameras in here. He might. Oh well. 

"So, River. Straight to the point, I suppose. Ok, this is going to be really awkward. I'm having conversations like this way too much for my liking." she rambles. "What is it?" "The Doctor didn't take your virginity, did he?" I laugh. 

"Mum, he took it a very VERY long time ago. In his future, my past." she looks away. "I asked the wrong thing, then. Did you take his?". 

"I think so. Not sure. Have to ask him. I sure hope so." And with that, I walk away. what is it with humans and their nosiness? "don't know." I hear the Doctor say. "I'm guessing I said that out loud." He nods. 

Rory walks in the TARDIS a moment later. "Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't out earlier. Had to get something. Didn't miss anything did I?" He says with a smile. The Doctor shakes his head and Mum laughs. 

"Well, River and the Doctor here-" She was cut off by my hand over mouth. "Mummy dear, if you're going to tell him, can you not do it in front of Pretty Boy? He doesn't like talking about these things, you know." I say, giving her a look. 

She nods and I take my hand off her mouth. "Good. Now, we want to stay with you today. Alright?" I walk out the TARDIS door without waiting for an answer. The Doctor follows. "Am I really pretty? I like to think I'm more cool or dashing, but pretty?" He asks, a strange look on his face. 

I kiss his cheek. "Yes. Pretty." I say. We walk into the house hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor's POV

I follow her into their house. "So, what's the plan for the day?" I ask, sitting on the couch. "I don't have one. I don't know. Mum, dad, what do you think?" River asks the Ponds. 

"We could go shopping, I guess." Amy says. "But definitely NOT the way you had your first shopping trip. That was just mean." 

River grins. "Come on, I should think I'm excused from that. I did save him that day." "After you poisoned me!" "Yeah, sorry about that. I knew you'd kiss me at some point."

"I might forgive you." I say. She pulls me in a kiss. "How about now?" I shrug. "Almost there." She pulls me into an even deeper kiss. "River! Your parents are right there!" I whisper. "Yeah, and her PARENTS can still hear you." Rory says.

"Right. Sorry Rory. River is being-" She kisses me again, catching me off guard and sticking her tongue in. I go with it, moving my lips up and down. We've been kissing a minute or two when Rory clears his throat. 

"Maybe you two should go back on the TARDIS.... I don't think you like going for very long without making out." He says. I pull away grudgingly. 

"Maybe we should, sweetie. We can come out whenever we feel like it." River whispers. "Ok! Be back in a bit!" I pull her to the TARDIS. "Just give us a few minutes!" River yells back at them. 

Once in the TARDIS, she turns to me. "Now, where were we?" She grabs me by the collar and we are once again kissing. This is very addictive. 

After a few minutes, River pulls away and starts kissing my neck. I pull her trousers off quickly, and then I feel her tugging mine off. 

"I'm going to miss this." she murmurs. I nod in agreement, working on unbuttoning her shirt. She continues kissing my neck. 

Once our clothes are off, I pull away for a moment. "Let's go to our room." I lead her there, and she pushes her lips onto me. I fall on the bed, and she lands on top of me. 

Our legs intertwine as she kisses me wildly. Good heavens, this woman makes me do crazy things. 

Amy's POV

I hear Rory yawn beside me. "This is weird." "I know! Our daughter and our best friend making out in front of us? Come on!" I say back. 

"Actually, I was talking about the seam in my shirt, but that's weird too." He says.

I lean back into the couch. It's weird to even think the Doctor could do...that. I thought aliens would have some other weird sciency way of reproduction. Apparently not.

The Doctor is my best friend, and he's very child-like. How could he even do that with my daughter if he's so.... Doctorish? I've kissed him before,(heat of the moment), and he seems so awkward about it. I don't even know. It's just one of those thoughts that you WANT to get out of your head, but you can't. Gross. 

They've been in there 2 hours now. I decide to go into the TARDIS. Definitely not in their room, just to see if they're coming or not. I walk out onto the grass and approach the time machine. 

I then crack the door open. Satisfied they aren't doing anything in the control room, I walk in a little further. I'm about to call out when I hear- "Oh, Doctor, do that again! That is absolutely thrilling!" I hear a thud. I shudder and immediately walk out. 

Doctor's POV

I jump on the bed, making River bounce high into the air. She laughs. "Oh, Doctor, do that again! That is absolutely thrilling!" I get a running start and do it again. "This is fun. You, me, and a bouncy bed. What more could a girl ask for?" She says. 

"You tell me." "Absolutely nothing, my love." "Well good. I was trying to give you everything you wanted. How've I done?" She pulls me into a kiss. "I'm guessing good..." I say once she pulls away. 

"We should probably go in now. Mum and Dad are probably wondering why we're still out here." "Technically speaking, we do take a lot longer than humans." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go inside. We promised shopping anyway." 

I pull on my clothes and wait for her to do the same. 

River's POV

Once my clothes are on, I hook arms with the Doctor and walk out with him. He twists the doorknob and pushes. "Pull, sweetie." "I know how to open a door." "Apparently not."

He pulls the door open. "Time ladies first." "So chivalry isn't dead." "Who's chivalry?" "Someone you may meet someday." "Really?" "Spoilers..." I say with a grin, and walk out ahead. 

"There the crazy in love couple is! Have an absolutely THRILLING time?" Mum says. The Doctor looks at her, confused. "What?" "Well, I went to see if you two were ok, since you had been in there for 2 hours, and River was yelling about how THRILLING you were." The Doctor's eyebrows are knitted in confusion. 

I realize what she meant. "Oh, mummy mummy. That is not what was going on. Well, it was, but what you heard was the Doctor and I jumping on our bed. And when I say jumping, I mean literally jumping. Not on each other at the moment." I say with a smug look. 

"River! It's private what goes on in our room! Now they know that we were..... Dancing." He whispers in my ear. "Oi! I can hear you, Doctor. And besides, I already knew you were.... dancing, I guess?" 

There's an awkward silence in the room. "So, shopping, yeah? I mean, I find us all just standing here a bit rubbish, so why don't we go?" Dad breaks in. 

"Yes, so where would you like to go shopping?" The Doctor asks. "We could always go to France." Amy suggests. "Doctor, you've got plenty of money, right?" 

"Well, actually, I spent it all on fish fingers and custard. We were running low. But, I can go borrow some from Harry Truman."

"Show-off." I mutter. "You never do seem to mind that, though." He says back. "I hate you." 

"No you don't! Let me get going then, yeah? What's the date, Amy?" Once she tells him, we all walk in the TARDIS. "Let's go see Harry Truman!" He walks around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. I walk behind him, fixing it all. 

"Melody, don't mess with my TARDIS!" "Doctor, she likes me better anyways. Besides, you're doing it wrong. The quantum energy phobe stabilizer is supposed to be set to off. You don't need it. That, and several other things you messed up." "It looks cooler on!"

I pull one last lever to make us leave. The Doctor sees me. "Now we don't get to hear that noise! That is such a cool noise! Ruined the fun, see River?" "Actually, it's quite entertaining to argue with you, honey."

He grumbles a bit and walks to the doors. "Hello Harry! Nice to see you again!" He says as he shuts the doors behind him. I walk around the TARDIS again, fiddling with the controls to get us to France. I don't make us leave yet, just do all the other things that need to be done. 

The Doctor walks in with Harry and a bag. "Harry, this is my wife River Song and these are my friends Amy and Rory." He pauses. "And River, I swear I'll never get tired of saying that." I grin. 

Harry walks over to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Truman." He offers a quick smile, and then shakes hands with Mum and Dad as well. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you using my money on anyway?" He asks. 

"Well, it's River and I's honeymoon, and we wanted to go shopping in France. If you need the money, I can go get some from one of the Presidents." 

"No, no. Take it. I've got plenty of the stuff." With that, he walks out of the TARDIS. I pull the lever. 

Amy's POV

I watch Harry Truman walk out the doors. I think about the Doctor's comment about them being married. 

"Doctor? River?" "What is it, dear?" "Well, what's River's last name? It isn't Doctor, right?"

River turns to the Doctor. "She has a point. Wouldn't my name be-?" she leans in to whisper in his ear. "I suppose it would. But do you know what that means now?"

River looks at the ground and nods. "Yes, I do." 

"Wait, wait, wait. You know his name?" I ask River. "Yes." "When did he tell you?" "You do know that HE is still in the room, right?" The Doctor interrupts. "Melody, answer me. When did he tell you?" She looks up and smiles. 

"Let's go! We're here." She walks out the TARDIS. "Ok. That must be where the Doctor gets it from." "Gets what from?" "Walking away from questions we ask you." 

He looks at me. "Rory, go watch your daughter for a moment. I need to talk to Amy." He looks at us both, shrugs, and walks out.

"Amy, look. River is my wife. I cannot tell anyone other than my wife my name. Really, I'm not sure I should've told her. I guess she can get anything she wants when she's- never mind. The point is, it's a very dangerous thing. And I don't want to put anyone in more danger than they're already in." He says. 

"She can anything she wants when she's what?" I ask curiously. "Nothing." I think a moment. "No. That is NOT what you meant. No way." "What?" He asks. "Did you mean she gets whatever she wants when she's naked?" 

He walks out and I laugh. "It's not funny Amy!" "No, it most definitely is."

River's POV

"Love, come here a moment." I gesture to the Doctor. I want to know what he told mum.

"Yes?" "What did you tell her?"  
"I said that you're my wife, and I can only tell you. I also may have let slip that you can get anything you want when you're- something."

I look at him. "You did not say that. No way." "Well, technically, I didn't finish my sentence. She sort of guessed that part."

I slap him. "Ow! That hurt!" I hear Amy laughing to the side with Rory. I shoot them a look, and they head back into the TARDIS. "Good. It was supposed to." "I thought no more slapping once we're married!"

"You thought wrong." "It slipped out, River. I didn't mean to actually say it." "Oh, I don't doubt that." I respond. "Then why, did you slap me?" "Because you were thinking it. I don't want that to be the reason I get what I want from you." His face softens. "That's not what I meant. At all. I told you because I love you. I told you because we were about to do something that I hadn't done in a long time. Actually making love. I told you because you're my wife."

"So you've done it before? With who?" I ask curiously. "I had children, River. Before the War. That's not how they were-" he pauses, trying to think of a word- "made, but I've only done it maybe once or twice before you. I had a wife then. But it was more arranged. I have you now. And-" He pauses, to wipe a tear from my cheek. "-you're crying."

"Really now? I thought that was just rain." I try to say jokingly. It fails, and he pulls me to his chest. I don't like crying in front of him. I'm the strong one. But now, I can't help it. The thought that his children are gone, the thought that he's shared something that special with some one other than me, the thought that he lost everyone-it's too much to deal with. 

So I just stand there, crying in his arms. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." I mumble against his chest. "It's not your fault. Technically, it's mine." 

I look at him square in the eye. "Never, never, NEVER say that it was your fault again. It wasn't. You did what absolutely had to be done. It took courage. But it is NOT your fault."

He pulls me closer, and then we're both crying. Not sobbing. But tears are running down our faces. I hate that. I hate that he's crying. But I am so very glad he doesn't have to keep the burden to hisself anymore. It's too hard. I know that I can help him, and I'm glad of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor's POV

I hold her tight in my arms. I don't ever want to let go. I stroke her hair gently and watch the tears flow down her face. I don't want her sad because of my past. She wasn't there. She had nothing to do with any of it, and yet she is crying. For me. With me. Why does this always happen? I think that every single one of the people I've travelled with have cried with me. Maybe not for me, but with me.

 

"We need to go inside. I'll tell them to go on without us." I say, and then scoop her up in my arms. And so I carry her into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory give me a look when thy see me carrying her, but don't say anything.

 

"You two go on without us. We'll come find you in a little while, ok?" They nod and walk out. I bring her into our room.

 

"Are you staying with me?". She asks. "Of course." I sit down on the bed with her in my arms. And we cry. It's not something I do often, crying. But after over 900 years, I've got plenty to cry about. So I do.

 

River's POV

I lean closer against him. I think we're done crying by now, and his scent tends to be comforting.

 

"River, I have a request." "What is it, dear?" "Kiss me." And I do. We kiss. A long time, at that. I pull away I get a breath of air and put my forehead against his.

"We should probably go find them now. They probably thought we were being a bit weird back there." I tell him. He nods and pulls me to my feet. I hold his hand and we go find my parents.

 

Amy's POV

I walk to one of the French shops. "Rory, why do you think they were crying?"

"I don't know. Probably one of those weird alien time lord reasons."

I think about their faces. "I don't think aliens just randomly cry. She's our daughter. Shouldn't we find out why they're upset?"

"Sure, I guess. I'm not very good at being a father."

"Don't say that. Of course you are! We've done everything we could to be good parents."

After going through several shops and buying random things, we see River and the Doctor walking toward us hand in hand. "Bought anything?" the Doctor asks. "Yep." I hold up the bags. "Several, actually." "Ok. Well, River and I are going to go get her a dress for tonight. We're going to Sheloskan."

"Is that a shop or a planet?" River rolls her eyes. "A planet, mum."

"Don't get an attitude with me!" River laughs. "That's funny, dear." There's an awkward pause. "Well, bye." The Doctor says, and they walk away.

"Well, back to shopping." "Yeah." Rory replies.

After we've shopped a while, we head back to the TARDIS. "Want to go to the cinema?" Rory asks. "Sure, why not?" We've barely stood up when River and the Doctor burst in.

They're panting, and River's holding a gun and a shopping bag. The Doctor is holding his sonic screwdriver. There's a thumping sound coming from the doors. "Uh-oh."

 

River's POV

"Uh-oh." I say when I hear the tesaponidians beating on the doors.

"River? Doctor? Explain!" Mum yells.

"Well, I noticed a few people who were walking around acting strange. So I soniced them. Their perception filters failed, and they turned to their natural form-tesaponidians. They didn't like that, I guess, so they sort of started attacking us, River shot back, and here we are."

"Ugh! Do you two have a trouble magnet inside of you or something? Do time lords have that?" Amy asks. "Well, technically, River is a time lady." The Doctor notes. "You can stay in here if you like. I'm sure River and I can save the world." He adds. "And leave you two alone out there together? Aliens could be chasing you, and you would stop just to have a mini make out session." Amy grabs a gun. "Oh, I'm coming."

"That's what I thought." He grins. "But hide the gun. We don't want them to see it." Mum nods, and hides it under her shirt. "So what's the plan?" "At the moment, we go out and ask to be taken to the leader. See what they want with the planet. Then, I'll do a Thing." The Doctor states.

"What thing?" Mum asks. "Oh, don't ask. The Thing where he thinks up a clever plan." "Oooh, I'm clever now?" "Yes, especially when you-" I start, but he cuts me off, putting his hand on my mouth. "Don't tell them that kind of stuff! Now,-" he is then cut off by Amy. "Shouldn't we have a plan before we go-" He puts his other hand on her mouth. "Now, we're going to go out there and-" Rory cuts him off this time. "Amy has a point. I mean, shouldn't we-" I place my hand on his mouth as the Doctor instructed with his eyebrows (we know a language completely made up by eyebrow movement).

"Good Ood! Can't you people ever shut up? Now, we are going to go out the door, put our hands up, and I'll ask to be taken to the leader. Ready? Good."

He takes his hand off my mouth and opens the door. "I'm going to go first this time." He walks out and I follow. "So, how's the day been for you, then?" The Doctor asks cheerfully. They point their guns at him. "Well, that's not a very nice greeting! How about you just take us to your leader for tea instead?" The aliens exchange looks, and then we're walking towards a restaurant.

"Oh, it's in there, is it? Ok, let's see how you've pulled this off." I say. We walk in, and the tesiponidians walk to the cashier. Their perception filters are on, and the cashier lets them walk into the kitchen without a sound.

Once in, they push us towards a supply closet. "You will enter." One of them says.

"Alright, alright, we will. No need for the weapons." The Doctor says, and slowly opens the door.

I look around. Looks like a regular supply closet to me. I reach into the Doctor's pocket and pull out his sonic screwdriver. "River! Give that back!" He says. I ignore him and do a scan of the room.

"There's a basic teleport in the ceiling. They haven't beamed us up yet." I tell them.

A light suddenly surrounds us. "Well, I guess they are now." The Doctor says, and then we see a wall. I turn around. "Oh, Dalek." The Doctor says. "Language, sweetie!" I scold him.

Because, sitting in front of us is the teseponidian emperor. He, the Doctor and I aren't exactly on good terms. "Doctor? Who's that? Do you know him?" Mum asks. "Long story, Amy. Your daughter and I work at night, too, and sometimes....... things happen while you and Rory sleep." He tells her. "Oh, so at night when we're on the TARDIS you sneak away with River to have extra adventures? Nice to know!" She snaps. "Look, can we not do this now? I've got an angry emperor to talk to!" He responds.

"Enough!" The emperor says. He then circles the Doctor. "How've you been?" I ask him. "Not so well after you shot me!" He says with venom. "River! You SHOOT people at night when we're sleeping?!" Rory asks. "Shut up dad." I tell him.

"And, Mr. Emperor, you were trying to kidnap my husband. I don't do well with that sort of thing." He studies me a moment. "He's the last of a great race. Who wouldn't want to study him?" He says. "Anyone who wants to live another day." I reply coyly.

"Maybe I should take a look at you as well. From what I've heard, you have a dangerous past. And-" he pauses. "You're part time lord." "Cut to the point, please. What is it that you want with this planet?" My husband asks him. "It has much labor forces here. It's inhabitants are weak and aren't the smartest."

"Well, you may be right about the smart thing, but-" Mum cuts him off. "Oi! Humans are smart! It's not our fault you've got a giant weird time head!"

"As I was saying, Pond, humans are not weak. Especially-" he pauses and steps forward. "If I'm defending them."

"Put them in a cell." The emperor tells the guards. We do as the guard says, mainly because we all know the Doctor has his screwdriver. He leads us to a cell that has a force field around it and opens a door, an opening in the field.

 He motions for us to go in. We do. "So sweetie, what's the clever plan? Because usually now would be when you have one of those." I tell him. "Hush River, I'm thinking." He puts his hand over my mouth. Ugh. I'm tired of this.

"Ow! River! Why'd you bite me?" He squeals at me, yanking his hand away quickly. "If you're going to put something on my mouth, I'd prefer it be your lips." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, so you won't bite me if I stick my tongue in your mouth, but you will if I stick my hand OVER your mouth? Really? Be sensible!" He yells at me. "I like your tongue better in my mouth." I say, shrugging. "Bad River! Bad Doctor! Stop putting bad images in my head!" Mum yells.

"Oh, like this one?" I grab the Doctors neck and pull his face towards mine. He pulls away after a moment. "Maybe we should put more bad images in their heads." He says smugly. "Oh, shut up." He grins at me. "Not a chance."

"Could we focus on something other than flirting?" Rory asks. "Fine, fine." The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and opens the small opening in the force field.

"Come along, Ponds." He says, and we walk out after him. A few of the aliens start shooting at us. I pull out my gun.

"Sweetie, you won't like what I'm going to do, so shut your eyes!" I yell at him.

"Is this necessary?" He yells back. I open fire on the approaching aliens. They drop on the spot. "Yes." I shout. "Go on, then!" I tell him. He's just standing there, watching. "I'm going, I'm going!" He yells, finally turning around. I spin around, making the last few aliens coming in fall. I sprint back after the Doctor. I round the corner, and see him sonicing a door.

"Oh..." he says after a moment. "What is it?" He turns to her and smiles sheepishly. "Doctor! What is it?" I realize and look at him. "You SERIOUSLY still haven't fixed that?" I ask. "Fixed what?" Mum asks.

"His screwdriver doesn't work on wood." I say smugly. Amy gives the Doctor a look. "Seriously? You have a magic screwdriver that can blow things up and open up things no one else can, but it doesn't work on wood?" She asks. "Well, I've been busy!And it's not magic! It emmitts sonic waves that can-" He's cut off my my hand over his mouth. "Hush. We've got unhappy aliens with bad tempers trying to find and kill us." I tell him.

I then walk to the door, squareness gun in hand. I aim and pull the trigger. "Come along, Ponds." He tells us, taking the lead and easily pushing open the door.

"Typical bloke." I hear Mum mumble.

I grin and roll my eyes.

"And yet we still follow him." I say.

"You're his wife. You have to. I just can't stand living a normal life anymore." She replies.

"Oh, no. You are getting it wrong there. I choose to stay with him. Right now, I should be somewhere else, probably. Teaching." I tell her.

"You could bring the Doctor in for your class!" Amy says excitedly. "His ego would blow all over the place. Best not." I say, smirking. She shrugs. "Come on, though! It'd be great! All those little aliens you teach could meet him!" I roll my eyes at that term.

"Technically, mummy dear, you're the little alien in their eyes. In my eyes as well. Sort of." I say, smiling. Humans. "In your eyes? But you're my daughter!" She sasses back. "Oh, look, the Doctor needs me. We can talk later." I say, rushing off to avoid the conversation. Maybe I am getting as bad as him about that.

"Where are we going, love?" I ask my husband as I walk up behind him. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I'm working on it!" I hear a shrieking noise go off. "What now?" I ask him.

"The usual. Run!"


	10. Chapter 10

Doctor's POV  
  
  
  
Amy yawns as she follows me back into the TARDIS. "That was interesting. Who would've thought that they would be using the to-go cups as cameras?" She says, amused. "Well, I'll certainly give them a point for originality. Hopefully they'll stay away from your planet now. I don't want to chase them away again." I tell her.   
  
River smiles at me. "We all know that you like the attention, sweetie. No use denying it."   
  
"What if I decide to deny it?" I ask. "I'll make you stop." She says flirtatiously. "I deny it." I tell her.   
  
She leans in and kisses me lightly. "My bespoke psychopath." I say with a smile. "I'm always yours." She replies. "Good. Wouldn't want it any other way." I tell her.   
  
The Tesaponidians were simple to defeat. All we had to do was cut their power source, and they all were forced to teleport back to their ship. Not at all difficult. Other than the little run-in we had with the emperor, everyone was fine. The emperor now has a bullet scar in his arm- well, alien arm.   
  
Thanks to River, of course. I have to admit, she is pretty commanding when she shoots hostile aliens. It's slightly attractive. Well, _very_ attractive.  
  
I glance over at the bag that contains the dress she bought. It is absolutely stunning, but I'm sure it'll look even better with her in it tonight. Actually, it is night. All the running made time go quickly.   
  
Amy's POV  
  
I watch the Doctor walk over to the center of the control and flick a few levers and push a few buttons. "I'm taking you two home. My wife and I need to go to our date tonight." he says, gazing at River.   
  
She gives him a gentle smile and walks out the room.   
  
The Doctor pulls the last lever.   
  
Doctor's POV   
  
I wave goodbye to them. "See you later, Ponds! A couple if weeks, maybe?" I shout out the door.   
  
River walks in with her dress on. My breath is caught in my throat a moment. "River....Wow." I say. She smiles. "Stop ogling me and let's go already."  
  
"Aright, I'm going, I'm going." I run around the console, telling the TARDIS where we're going.  
  
She runs to the doors and flings them open. "Sheloskan! Finally! Been wanting to come here for a while. So, what's the plan? What are we doing tonight?" She asks me.   
  
"Picnic!" I say excitedly. Picnics are cool. "A picnic under the stars with the last time lord. A girl couldn't ask for more. What did you pack in the basket, anyway?" she says.   
  
"Several different dishes. I also got-" I pause, pulling it out- "champagne!"   
She raises her eyebrows. "Since when do you like champagne?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe I like it now. Maybe it's cool. First time for everything." I tell her. She rolls her eyes. "Pop it open, then."   
  
I get a cork screw thingy out of my pocket and get the thing out. "Here we are!" I sit down on the blanket, pulling her hand down with me. She sits. "Aren't you going to try it?"   
  
"Yes, of course." I reply, and then take a swig of it. And immediately spit it out. "That is a cruelty to this bottle!" I say, sticking my tongue out.   
  
She laughs and takes a swig of her own. "Tastes perfectly normal to me, sweetie."  
  
"The definition of normal these days is absolutely crazy."   
  
She nods. "Yes, it is." We stay silent for a moment, gazing at the stars. I break the silence. "So, where do you want to go tomorrow?" I ask her.   
  
"About that.... I need to go to the University. I need to get back in practice. But-" She pauses, seeing the look on my face, "you have to promise me on both your hearts to come pick me up every single day."   
  
"Do you really need to? I've got a time machine, they won't miss you." I tell her.   
  
River's POV  
  
I hate making him unhappy. But I need to go and do my job. If I wait too long, I won't remember how to do it. Besides, if I can see him everyday, I'll be fine.   
  
"I just need to. Trust me. You can go right to the end of the day, if you like. No need for you to wait."   
  
"Alright. I'll drop you off in the morning, and then later that day, I'll pick you up." He says.   
  
"Come anytime you like." I tell him, and then reach up to kiss him.  
  
*********************************  
  
I yawn and snuggle in closer to his warm body. This is the best place I could ever possibly be.  
  
"Good morning, River." He says, eyes opening. "Good morning, my love."  
  
"Permission to kiss you freely?" he whispers. "Granted." We kiss for a while, but then I remember what we're doing today. I pull away gently. "I have to get ready."   
  
He nods. I stand up slowly, and he props his head up with one arm. He watches me walk to the wardrobe. "Enjoying the view?" I ask him seductively. He blushes. Like I didn't know he was watching me.   
  
I grab a black dress and heels. I slip on some underwear, and then pull on the rest of my clothes. The Doctor finally stands and walks over to me. "Isn't that dress a bit low?"   
  
"This is the kind of thing I normally wear." I reply. "Yes, but all those men in the room...."   
  
I roll my eyes. "It'll be fine. It's not my first day of school." He sighs, and we walk to the control room. "What time do you need to be there?" He asks. I tell him, and he moves the TARDIS.   
  
"We are now in your office, Professor Song." He says, eyes glinting. "I like calling you that." He adds.   
  
"So I've noticed. I'll see you later today, alright?" He nods, and I swipe on a last bit of lipstick.   
*****************************  
  
River's POV  
  
"Who knows why Ranicaly fell?" I ask, walking to the front of the room. Around half the students raise their hands. "Let me rephrase that. Anyone who doesn't know how Ranicaly fell is getting a low score." I say, my eyes swiping the room.   
  
All the hands are up. "That's better. Now, Davife, why don't you explain-" I'm cut off by the noise of the TARDIS. What? Class isn't over yet. We've still got another hour.  
  
I turn around to see the blue box. Great. He opens the doors. "Hello." He says, stepping out with a smile. "You can't be here yet. Class isn't over." I whisper.  
  
The class starts whispering among themselves as well. "You said later. You never specified exactly when." He replies, taking a seat in my chair.   
  
I smile. "Well, since you're here, you get to be a guest speaker!" I pull him to the front of the classroom. "Everyone, this is the Doctor. I am going to confirm that he is the last Time Lord. Ask him whatever you like from anything that has ever happened."  
  
He gives me a glare, and I smile sweetly. "Rasif?" I call.   
  
He stands. "Are you and Professor Song together? As a couple?" Oh, I bet he'll enjoy answering this one. I'm certainly not.   
  
"Actually, 'Professor' Song is my wife." He says. "Anymore questions? Say, about the universe or something?"  
  
Satak stands. "Is she a good kisser?" Oh, he better not- "The best there ever was. Amazing at it."   
  
I walk up beside him. "Ok, are there any questions NOT about our relationship?" One raises her hand.   
  
"Yes?" "I was just going to say that class is going to be over in a few seconds." She says, pointing at the clock. Right on cue, the bell rings, and they all file out.   
  
I turn to the Doctor and glare at him. "Don't suppose you'll let me consider more on my kissing theory?" he says hopefully. I just glare him down. "Fine then. I'll consider it without your permission." He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me towards him.   
  
I don't resist. How can I? I've been wanting to do this all day. I pull away when I hear a few catcalls. "Darn glass door."   
  
I open it. "Nothing to see here, go to your next classes." I tell the boys outside.   
  
  
"Who knew Professor Song is married to the Doctor? How did she manage a score like that?" I hear a girl passing in the hallway. "I don't know . She is so lucky! Married to the last Time Lord. He's pretty good-looking...." The other girl's voice trails off when she sees me standing there. "Hello Professor!" She says with a nervous smile. I give her my teacher glare. "Go on to class." I say in a monotone.

They scurry off. I turn on my heel and go back into the classroom. "Where were we?" I say, pulling close to him. I know that he doesn't like other people seeing us kissing. "We were... going into the TARDIS to continue! Yeah." He grabs my hand to pull me into the TARDIS, but instead I pull him towards me. After a small kissing session, I pull away and look to the doors.

Just as I suspected, several students were gathered, watching. "You little... cyberman!" He says, sticking his tongue out at me. "I'm pretty sure that you don't stick your tongue into a cyberman's mouth like that."

He groans. "I knew you were going to say that, see? I knew it!" I roll my eyes."Why did you come early in the first place?"

"I just wanted to come see my wife! I missed you!" He says. "You have a time machine. You could have came at the end of the day!" I tell him.  "Well, yes, but then I wouldn't get to see you look all bad-teacher in your classroom! And-" He says, pausing, "I have to make sure you arent being ogled by any of your students. You're very hard to resist when you're wearing something so-" He gestures at my dress-  "daring."

I hear a few snickers from outside the door. They can, no doubt, hear every word of our conversation. I bet he doesn't know that.

"I am, am I?" I ask him seductively. He swallows. "Yes?" I slap him. "Ow! What was that for?" He shouts. I shrug. "I'm acting all bad-teacher. That's what you wanted, right? Oh, and one more thing-" I say, pointing to the door, "those doors are not at all sound proof."

His eyes widen as he sees all the students laughing outside. He whips out his screwdriver and heads towards the door. I laugh. "Now _that's_ bad-teacher for you. Or, we can take it somewhere else..." I say, wriggling my eyebrows. "River! Don't talk about those sort of things when there are _other people....._ " He says,trying to get the door to sound-proof with his screwdriver. Not that it matters anymore. Most of them are gone, since they know it will affect their grade.

Ah, that's the Doctor for you. Totally and completely childish.


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor's POV  
  
I grab her hand and half drag her to the TARDIS. "Hey! I like it better out here!" She says slyly.   
  
"Well, I don't. That was so... childish, River!" I shout. She rolls her eyes. "If anyone is being childish, it's you. You're the one who told my students I'm a good kisser. And the one who kissed me." She retorts.   
  
"I didn't know the door was glass." I tell her. "You should probably look at your surroundings before you act, sweetie."   
  
Ugh! She's so... frustrating! "I am?" she asks smugly. Said that out loud. "I am over 900 years old! I don't need you to tell me what to do, MUM." I say.   
  
"Oh, come on. Just because you're old doesn't mean that you know what you're doing at everything. And it doesn't mean that you don't act childish. Because that is exactly what you act like." she retorts, still amused.   
  
"Well.... grrr!" I say, and walk around to the console. She laughs. "You know, you've never been any good at staying mad at me."  
  
"Where do you want to go?" I ask her, ignoring her last comment. "I can't go anywhere yet! I still have two classes." She tells me. "And they're probably... oops." She runs out the door.   
  
I grab her forgotten heels and go out behind her. "River! You forgot your.... oh." I say when I see all the students sitting at their desks. "Don't mind me! Just, er, giving this lovely lady her shoes!" I say, and walk over to her.   
  
"Back in the TARDIS. We aren't going anywhere, but I want to talk really quick." I whisper in her ear. She nods, and follows me into it.   
  
"What is it?" "What time are all of your classes over? I'll go pick you up." I tell her.   
  
She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Six o'clock. Tonight."   
  
I nod. "Alright then, Professor Song. Out you go. I'll be back tonight." "Alright. See you then." She tells me, and heads out the doors.   
  
River's POV  
  
I head out the doors, only to hear the Doctor call me back in. I turn around and go back in.   
  
"What is it?" I ask, slightly annoyed. He leans in and kisses me. "That's all. Ok, now you can actually go." He tells me, then practically shoves me out the door.   
  
The TARDIS dematiaralizes, and I turn to the class. "Alright then. Today we are studying Gaklonism. Does anyone know what species lives on this planet?" I begin.   
  
The Doctor's POV  
  
I set the coordinates and time quickly to what she told me. With the TARDIS sound, I'm off.  
  
I walk to the doors and open them. "River!" I say, running to her and planting a kiss on her lips. "Ah-hem." I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.   
  
I turn around to see a Retalipian man sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Who might you be?" He asks, his voice scratchy.   
  
"I'm the Doctor." I say cautiously. "And you are....?" I say slowly. River leans over and whispers in my ear. "That would be my boss."   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll sit over here and wait for you to finish." I tell him. "Actually, this meeting is private." He says matter-of-factly.   
  
I nod. "Alright then. I'll just go inside this police box and wait." He gives me a look. "You mean your TARDIS?"   
  
I shrug. "Looks like a police box." He sighs. "Alright. Go in the _police_ box, sir."   
  
I go back inside the TARDIS and turn on the scanner. "Professor Song, we've had reports of you and the Doctor kissing in between your classes. Is this true?" He asks her. She nods. "Yes, it is. If they were in class where they were supposed to be, they wouldn't have seen that."   
  
"And the Doctor? Showing up in your classes like that? I just don't know." He says. My wife shrugs. "I thought they would like getting to talk to him. He's seen amazing things, and to show up for free? Pretty good for the students if you ask me." She responds.   
  
"Oh, and honey? I know you're watching this. Come out." She adds, looking at the TARDIS. She would know I was spying on them.   
  
I cross the console and poke my head out the doors. "Um, hello again!" I say cheerfully.   
  
"You. Chair. Now." River says, pointing to the chair beside her. I walk to it and attempt to sit down, but it collapses under me. I fall to the floor.   
  
I look up at her, and she holds up a bolt. "What did I say about watching my conversations?" She asks me sternly. I sigh. "Not to."   
  
"That's right. Now sit here and behave." She tells me. "You are not my mother." I say huffily. "Then don't act like a child, sweetie." She shoots back, then looks at her boss. "Sorry about him. He can be very childish for someone over 900 years old."  
  
The alien nods. "Anyway, I don't want reports of students seeing you kissing, or anything more." What? "What? Anything more?" I ask. "We have also had reports of you two doing something a little more intimate." He states.   
  
"No, no, no. We have done nothing of the sort." I say, pulling myself up off the floor. "The little Daleks." I mutter under my breath. River shoots me a look.   
  
I grab another chair from the side of the room and sit. Thankfully, this one doesn't fall apart. "I do not do anything like that in public places, and I am not enjoying discussing it with you!" I say angrily.  
  
"Sir, I am simply telling you what I have to. I can't have students not applying here because that's what they heard. I admire you, Doctor, and I didn't believe that you would have done something like that. But no more kissing." He tells me. "Clear?"   
  
I nod. "Good. I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Song." And with that, he exits the office.   
  
I turn to my wife and smile sheepishly. She just glares back. "I am not going to slap you." "Good. I was hoping you weren't going to." I respond. She grabs my hand and drags me into the TARDIS. "I didn't finish my sentence. I wasn't going to slap you _out_ _there. "_  
  
And there's the slap. "Ow! River!" "Talking to my boss like that? Really? You're impossible!" She says angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

River's POV  
  
"Let's go see The Library." I suggest, walking up to the console. "I've heard it's absolutely amazing. A whole planet of books."   
  
He turns around and looks at me grimly. "River, _do_ _not_ go to the Library. Don't. Alright?" He says firmly. What? Why is he all riled up about that planet?  
  
"What's wrong with it? Did you do something there and they don't like you?" I ask curiously. He shakes his head. "No. But you can't go to the Library yet." He says, then walks away, probably to his own library.   
  
It's where he thinks. After sitting there a moment pondering about what could possibly be wrong with the planet, I get up and turn the scanner on.   
  
I switch the thing to the camera in his own library. There. He's sitting in a chair,- Is he crying? No. Why would he be crying? Is it really that big of a deal? Well, then again, everything with him is a big deal.   
  
I decide to go to him. He gets dangerous when he's alone.   
  
Doctor's POV  
  
I hear footsteps and immediately pretend to be engrossed in the book I'm holding. I can't explain this to her.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asks, concerned. "I...lost someone on that planet." I say quietly. She slips onto the chair and pulls me into a hug.   
  
"Hey. It's alright. You've got a time machine. Just go visit them." She tells me. I sigh. "I do, River. All the time. It just.... I know how they die. And I hate that I know."   
  
She snuggles close to me. "Let's go pick a star and go to it. How's that?" I look over at her and smile. "That sounds perfect." I say, bopping her nose.   
  
*****************************  
  
  
"Did you really have to shoot them? We could have negotiated!" I yell as we run down the corridor. "They were shooting at us! So, yes, it WAS necessary!" She huffs back.   
  
We had encountered a few hostiles a while on our visit to the planet Canapon. I believe they're Sketalponids, but River says they're only half Sketalponids. I'm probably right.   
  
River had to make a comment on their ugly antennas, and they suddenly got a little angry.   
  
"This is all your fault!" I yell. "My fault? You're the one who wouldn't stop sonicing them after they said they didn't like it!" She says back. Well, yes. I may have done that.   
  
"There she is!" I say, spotting the TARDIS at the end of the corridor. River turns an gets a few more shots off before racing after me.  
  
I snap my fingers and open the door. "River!" I yell impatiently. She's STILL shooting at the aliens.   
  
She finally turns and runs in the doors. I shut them behind her. "Thank God." River says, breathing heavily.   
  
There are thumps on the doors. I go up to the console and get us off the planet. River comes up beside me. "I love doing that."   
  
"I do too. Where to next?" I say excitedly. She gives me a stern look. "You know what I said. One trip per day. Bring me back to the University."  
  
I sigh. I was hoping she'd forget about that. "Alright." I grumble.   
  
"Hey. It's alright. Just go pick up mum and dad and take them places. You can come pick me up whenever you're ready. Well, actually, set the TARDIS for two days after." She tells me.   
  
I nod, and she walks around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. I pull the brake lever back on again right before we leave.   
  
"Honey!" She scolds me after the noise. I shrug. She rolls her eyes at me. "Fine, sulk. I'll see you in a couple of days." She says, and plants a kiss on my cheek.   
  
I stand up and set the TARDIS to go to the Pond house.   
  
***********************  
  
 _1_ _month_ _later  
  
_ Random Student's POV  
  
Professor Song walks into the classroom and goes to the board. "Today we are learning about Earth geography. Can anyone tell me how many continents are on this planet?" She asks, her eyes sweeping the room.   
  
She points at a man sitting up front. He has a cloth over his mouth and nose, which is probably part of his species' religion. He also is wearing a bow tie and a tweed jacket.   
  
I catch a slight glint of recognition in her eyes. "Yes, Mister...." She trails off. "John Smith." He says. Her eyes narrow. "Well, Mr. Smith, how many continents?" She asks.   
  
"Well, before 70 A.D. there were 8. Today there are 7." He states matter of factly. "Name them." She says angrily. What's wrong with her? She is a very difficult professor, and certainly nt one to mess with, but why is she angry at this stranger?  
  
"Antarctica, America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Austraila, and Atlantis." He says smugly. What? From what I remember, there are only 7. That's what they taught in Earth One.   
  
"Atlantis is a myth." She states. He leans forward. "I've been there."   
  
She's angry now. "Doctor Smith. My office. NOW." She says. Wait, Doctor? He never said anything about being a Doctor.... "Yes, Professor."   
  
They walk into the office door and she shuts it behind her. I happen to be near the door, so I catch bits of their conversation.   
  
"......a month!" I hear Professor Song say. ".......must have......late. Sorry Dear." Mr. Smith says back. Dear? "........pilot her wrong!" she retorts.   
  
"Do not!" He says quite loudly. "I hate you." I catch her saying. "No you don't." I hear him say back smugly. They are quiet for a while, and I can't hear them talking at all.   
  
What are they doing? Papers? He's a student. Why would he be doing papers?   
  
After a while, the Professor walks out, lipstick slightly smudged and heels off. Lipstick smudged? They were either eating or...... No. She's not like that. She refuses to have a relationship with any student. I should know. I've tried. "I'm going to give you a pre-test. See what you've learned so far. Don't disappoint me. I'm going to continue my conversation with Mr. Smith for a moment. I'll be right out." She says, and after passing out the papers, walks back into her office.   
  
"How long........" I hear her say behind the closed door. ".......weeks." He responds. "Honey, I really..........." he adds. Honey? Who is this John Smith? There are rumors that Professor Song is married. To an amazing Time Lord that no one is actually sure exists. It sounds a bit strange to me. She doesn't seem like a marriage person. I have heard he even came once. I don't believe it.   
  
"After........I promise......missed you....." She says back, and there's quiet again. "Damn! Wait until......we can...." I hear her exclaim.   
  
They are in there a moment more, and then they both walk out. The Professor's lipstick isn't smudged and she has her heels on. Mr. Smith walks to his desk and Professor Song continues with her lesson.   
  
The man continues to make smug comments throughout, and she looks ready to strangle him. Once class is over, I stay behind and wait until everybody's gone.  
  
I go and knock on her office door, where her and John Smith have been since class was dismissed. After a minute, her head pops out. "What is it?" She asks angrily. Woah.   
  
"I just had some questions...." I say, my voice trailing off as I take the sight of her in. Her lipstick is DEFINITELY smudged now, and her dress is askew. She nods. "One moment, please."   
  
And shuts the door back. I put my ear to the door. ".......invisible. You do know how to do that?" She says. "Yes! Of course I do. Give me a second." "Well, u never seem to be good at it." she retorts. I hear footsteps.   
  
I quickly sit back down in my desk and wait on her. She finally opens the door. "Alright, come in." She gestures. I walk in and sit in a chair beside the strange Mr. Smith. The cloth is off now, and his lips are..... No way. Have they been kissing?   
  
The Professor walks over and sits in the chair on the other side of the desk. "What is it you had questions about?"   
  
I ask her quite a few about Earth, and now and then Mr. Smith butts in. "I've heard that there are two intelligent species on the planet. Is that true?" I ask my final question. "No. Not two real intelligent ones. Not yet, anyway. Technically, though, there are supposed to be in another few thousand years, but...." Mr. Smith starts to answer, but he trails off when he realizes Professor Song is glaring at him.   
  
"Never mind." He squeaks. "Thanks for your time." I say, standing up. "I really like that dress, by the way. Shows what you have off rather nicely." I add, throwing in a wink and lightly slapping her bum as she opens the door for me.   
  
I'm thrown on the floor within the next few seconds. Mr. Smith is pinning me down. "Listen to me, young man. You have NO right to talk to her like that and DEFINITELY no right to treat her like that. Apologize immediately. I'm normally against violence, but if I EVER hear you make a comment like that or do anything like that again, I will personally come get you and let her beat you up." He growls.   
  
"LET me? Sweetie, you aren't restraining me. You aren't here all the time, and even if you were, you can't restrain me." The Professor laughs. "River!" The man whines. "You just ruined it all! I was being tough! And I told you not to wear that!"   
  
"You aren't very good at being tough. I'll have to teach you." She says smugly. He rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He responds. "Make me." She says with a grin. "Oh, I will. As soon as he apologizes." He tells her cheekily.  
  
"You. Apologize. Now." He demands. "I'm sorry, Professor." I say, my voice shaky. The man gets off of me. I lay there a moment more, not sure what to do. "Stand up." Professor Song tells me. I do.  
  
SMACK. Her hand collides with my face. "Now. Do NOT say anything of the sort to me again and don't you DARE touch me again. I will NOT be in an affair with one of my students. I will see about putting you in another class." She says sternly. She must notice that I'm confused, since she already is an affair with one of her students.  
  
"He is not one of my students, if that's what you're wondering. Sweetie, go get my coat, please." She says, directing the last sentence at Mr.Smith.   
  
"Oh, do we get to go somewhere cold?" He says excitedly. "Yes. My flat." She responds. He sighs. "You do need to sleep, I guess. Alright then."   
  
He then walks to the back of the room and collides with absolutely nothing. "Ow..." he groans. Professor Song laughs. "Every time."   
  
He sends her a glare and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, there's a pair of doors swinging into thin air and a warm glow coming from inside them.   
  
He stands up and goes into them, shutting the door behind him. My mouth gapes open. I'm still in shock when Professor Song points at the door. "Goodbye." She says, swiping on lipstick.   
  
I turn on my heel and walk out immediately. If there's anything I've learned today, it's that you don't mess  
with her. She's a psychopath!  
  
River's POV  
  
I watch the boy scurry away. Probably scared half to death. What can I say? I have that effect on people.  
  
"That better not be hallucogenic, River!" the Doctor says as he walks out the TARDIS. I grin. "You'll just have to find out, I suppose." I tell him cheekily.   
  
"Mmmh. Will do. Now, lead the way. Where's your flat?" He asks. "This way, sir." I say, and hook my arm in his.   
  
*****************  
  
The Student's POV  
  
I pause at the outside of the door. What can I say? I'm curious. I want to find out exactly who that man is. I'll just follow them to her flat without getting caught. What could possibly be hard about that?  
  
I hide behind a plant-like thing on the other side of the hallway. It's big enough for me to has cover, but I can see through the leaves.   
  
I hear footsteps and suck in my breath. If they hear me-I don't want to think about what Professor Song would do.   
  
"Are you sure we should leave the TARDIS? We could just take her straight there." The man says. "She's fine. We can come get her tomorrow morning. And you need sleep, anyway. Don't even try to deny it." The Professor responds.   
  
"I do not! Only you humans need it every night." He shoots back childishly. You humans? He looked like a human to me. They were the only species that looked exactly like that. What was this man?   
  
I follow after them, hiding behind corners and in the shadows so they don't know I'm there. They say nothing interesting again. Mainly bantering back and forth. Then, suddenly, the man stops.   
  
"What is it, dear?" Professor Song asks him. "I feel like someone's following us...... And my senses usually aren't wrong." He murmurs. I freeze on the spot. Professor Song sighs.   
  
"Yes, I know." She says casually, and has a gun pointed at me within the next second. "Come out. Do you really think I haven't noticed you there?" She directs at me. I walk out with my hands up.   
  
The man has a scolding look on his face. "River! How many guns do you have right now?" He asks. She sends him a sly grin. "Only 5." Five?? She carries _five_ guns with her?   
  
He sends her a pouty glare. "You know you like it. Now, as for you-" She pauses, looking me over- "I think we need the Memory Worm." I panic. What?  
  
"Oh, calm down. You'll only forget about the last couple of hours. I'm not going to kill you." She adds. "So back to the TARDIS?" The man asks. "Yes. Now move." She says, poking me with her gun.   
  
"Honestly, River. I don't think he's going to try to run. Even if he did, you'd have him stunned before he got two steps away." The man tells her as we start walking.   
  
She shrugs. "I haven't used a gun in a month. I'm enjoying holding it." "Fine." He says huffily.   
  
I walk ahead of them, and we're around five minutes away from her lecture hall when I decide to speak. "Since I'm going to forget this anyway, who are you?" I say to the man.   
  
He gives me a little grin. "I'm her husband." My jaw drops. "You're not.... _him-_ Are you?" I ask. "Who exactly are you referring to with _him?_ Ican't read minds you know. Well, I take that back. Who's him?"   
  
I'm still in shock when the Professor answers for me. "Yes. That's him. Last Time Lord, and a time traveler. Not that time travel is THAT impressive nowadays. Well, it is. Not really to me. I was sold on the TARDIS. She's much better than any vortex manipulator."  
  
I stop in my tracks. "B-b-b-but he can't be real! The Time Lords are a myth!"i stutter out.   
  
"It's a real shame what people call a myth these days. I mean, Atlantis? A myth? Come on! And especially time lords! He still thinks we're a myth, and I'm standing right here!" The Time Lord complains.   
  
I pinch my arm. No, I'm awake. "Walk." The Professor tells me. I oblige. "So you're really real. I know your name can't be John Smith. What's your real name?" I ask him. "I'm the Doctor." He says, casually slipping an arm around the professor. She raises her eyebrows at the gesture.   
  
"No, but what's your real name?" I try again. "Just the Doctor." He replies. "You aren't THAT guy. No way." I say, stopping again. "What? What is he talking about, River?" He asks the professor.  
  
"Mmsslhnrh." She mumbles. "Speak up, dear." He says smugly. "You're sort of a legend around here." She says quickly. "There. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She adds.   
  
"Yes. Yes it is." He grins. "Hurry up and walk! I wanted to go back to my flat so we could have fun." The Professor says, winking at the Doctor. He turns slightly red. "River! One of your students is right here!" He hisses. "Yes, and you're being annoying and braggy. Let's go!" She retorts, pushing me towards her lecture hall.   
  
"I'm walking, I'm walking!" I say, quickening my pace. We walk in silence until we get into the building. "You won't remember any of this afterwards." Professor Song tells me.   
  
I nod. There's not really a way for me to get out of this without getting shot by her. She unlocks the door and pushes me in. "My office." She says, gesturing towards the door. "Sweetie? What's wrong with your screwdriver?" She yells back at the Doctor, who's stopped at the door to fiddle with a silver device.   
  
"It won't lock your door!" He yells back. She laughs. "That's because it's wood. Now come on, I need to you to go get the worm for me." She tells him.  
  
"Fine." He grumbles, and walks toward us. I walk into her office slowly. "What now?" I ask them. "I told you, we're getting the memory worm! You really don't pay attatention! I thought you just didn't like my class." Professor Song states.   
  
"And where is this worm?" I ask them, lacing my tone with sarcasm. "Oh! Yeah! I'll go get it!" The Doctor says, and then goes inside the invisible doors again.   
  
"Where does he go?" I ask the woman. She remains silent. "Fine! Ignore me. You always were one of the meaner professors. Even if you look-" I cut off my sentence before I say something I'll regret. No need for her to beat me up.  
  
After a moment, the man finally emerges holding-literally-a giant worm. He has on what looks like fat gloves.   
  
"Ok! Hand out!" He says cheerfully. I sigh. "Fine." I reach out and touch it.   
  
River's POV  
  
The boy reaches out and touches it. His eyes close for a moment, then snap open. The Doctor has the worm safely hidden by then. "Professor Song! Hello! Looking good!" he immediately begins to flirt.  
  
I give him a glare. "You may leave now." He nods and stands up to go, but pauses. "Wait-why was I in here?" He asks, confused. "You had questions about the lecture." I lie. "Oh. Yes. Sorry. Catcha later, Proffesor."   
  
He finally leaves. I turn to my husband. "Thank God. Let's just go in the TARDIS. Forget my flat. I don't feel like walking." He nods. "So. Where would you like to go?"  
  
I smirk seductively. "Bed." I inch closer to him. "Oh! Yes! You humans need your sleep!" He says nervously. I roll my eyes. Idiot. I forget talking and just push my lips against his.   
  
We continue kissing until I need oxygen. "River-" he starts. "Oh, never mind. No use denying it. I've wanted you all day." He states bluntly.  
  
He snaps his fingers and leads me into the TARDIS. "Let's get out of here. Don't want any of the cleaning robots to bang into us." He says, running around the console.   
  
As soon as the last lever is flicked,I crash my lips onto his. I then proceed shove his jacket off.

After all, he _is_ my favorite student.


	13. Chapter 13

River's POV  
  
I open my eyes slowly. The Doctor is still laying down beside me, presumably asleep. I stand up and start walking to the bathroom when-  
  
 _Yowzah_. I feel him think.   
  
The little Dalek's awake. The telepathic connection we had from last night is still on. I turn around to glare at him. He gives a slight grin, and I cut off the connection.   
  
"You know, I'm not quite as bad as a Dalek." He says, sitting up. I shake my head and walk in the bathroom.   
  
"I'm taking you to 2015 today." he calls from the bedroom. "Good. Smith and Wesson made a very nice pistol that year. I've always wanted one." I say, turning the shower on.  
  
He pokes his head in the doorway. "Are you taking a shower?" "No. I'm rebuilding a star-liner engine." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, dear." He tells me, pulling me into a hug. "I need to shower." I say. "Well, I want to hug."  
  
"Too bad." I push him off of me and climb in. "River! I was enjoying our hug!"   
  
"Sorry. Go get some clothes on, and we can go to 2015. I just want to take a quick shower. I'll probably have to take another by the time the day is done, anyway." I tell him.   
  
He sighs and walks out. I jump in the shower and take around ten minutes before I get out and go to the control room.   
  
"Oh, good. You're done. Now listen, I sort of picked up a few rift disturbances around a quarter of a mile away. Which,-" he starts to say after he sees the look on my face, "-which shouldn't take that long. So no bringing guns or anything. We won't be there long, so there won't be any need. Well, there may be-" He's interrupted by knocking on the door.   
  
He looks at me curiously. "Didn't you put the TARDIS on a perception filter....?" I nod. What could be able to notice the TARDIS with a perception filter on?  
  
I walk towards the door. "River, come on, we have to fix the perception filter." He says, starting to go under the console. "I just want to see who knocked." I say, getting closer. _THUD THUD THUD THUD. "_ Four times." he murmurs.   
  
I get my gun out and stick my head out the door. "Who the hell are you?" A voice demands. I take the woman in. Blond, blue leather jacket, slightly sassy. Too much attitude for my taste. Needless to say, my gun's pointed at her head.   
  
"Professor River Song. And you?" I ask. "River! Who are you talking to? Come help me fix the- oh." my husband says, gazing out the door. "Where's the Doctor?" the girl demands.   
  
"Rose Tyler! River, gun down." He says with a smile. She looks at him curiously. "Is that you?" She asks quietly. He grins. "Oh yes. What do you think of this one?" he asks, making faces. She immediately runs into his arms and hugs him. Well, what I thought was going to be a hug ended up with her kissing him. He doesn't cooperate and pushes her away gently. He looks at me nervously. I just raise my eyebrow. It makes him nervous.   
  
"You're Rose Tyler?" I ask, lowering my gun. "Yes. Who are you?" The Doctor has mentioned her before. I could tell how much losing her affected him. I could also tell he cared for her. Not in the same way as he did me, but definitely more than friend. But I could also tell from what he said was that she would definitely be jealous he got married. Was I jealous of her? Slightly. I knew others would fall in love with him. It's hard not to.  
  
"Sweetie, introduce us properly." I say, giving him a look. Rose raises her eyebrows at 'sweetie', but doesn't mention it. He claps his hands together. "Right then. River, this is Rose Tyler. Used to travel with me, as you know. Rose, this is, well,-" he pauses. "this is my wife, Professor River Song."   
  
Rose just stares at him for a moment. "You got married." She says quietly. Not a question, a statement. He nods. "Yes, yes I did."  
  
From the glare she's now giving me, I can tell she's a little more than jealous. The Doctor, unaware of the tension, just continues jabbering. "How are you and tentoo doing?"   
  
"Good. He's working at Torchwood. Almost has a TARDIS built, actually." She responds quietly, not taking her gaze off me. "Another good question would be how you got to this universe. We aren't in the parallel universe."   
  
"Can we go inside? I need to sit down, if you don't mind." She asks him, finally stopping her stare down with me. "Yes! Of course!" He says, stepping back and gently tugging me inside.   
  
She looks around. "You changed it." She says. "Yes I did. What do you think?" He asks excitedly. "It's different."   
  
_What do you think of the girl?_ I ask the TARDIS _. She makes my thief happy. Not as happy as you, child, but happy. She cared for him after he was broken._ I nod. I am grateful for that. He should never be alone.  
  
 _River_. The Doctor nudges my mind gently. I snap my head up to look at him. _Are you alright?_ He asks, trying to get a telepathic link. I nod. _Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night._ I respond, throwing him a wink.   
  
His face reddens, and he sends me a playful glare. _River! We have company! What do you think, by the way?  
  
_ I let him in my mind. I trust him. He looks through my thoughts gently. _Look._ He tells me, letting me inside his own mind and showing two doors. I go inside them. One is my door, the other hers. Hers is full of the girl smiling, laughing, and sometimes kissing. He loves her. I feel a slight twinge of jealousy. _Now look in yours._ I do. Compared to her section, mine is huge. And the fact that he loves me is much more obvious. _And mine has many more naughty thoughts._ I shoot him a smirk. _Yes River, your father would probably chase after me with a sword. Now, I care for her. But never as much as you.  
  
_ "Hello! Doctor! What's going on?" Rose snaps her fingers in front of his face. I cut off most of the connection, leaving some where we can communicate, but not enough so he can go through my mind. I realize Rose has been shouting at him for a while.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Got a bit distracted. Now, where exactly is TenToo?" He finally responds. "On his way. I texted him." She responds.   
  
"Good! I love seeing myself. Feels good knowing there's another genius in the room." He says with a stupid grin. I shoot him a good-god-you-have-a-huge-ego look. "male. Male genius." He corrects himself.  
  
We stand in silence a moment. "So, perception filter! Let's fix it!" He finally says. "River, you go under the console and look through the wires. See if somehow she got cut. Rose, you just stay here. And I am going to go get us all some tea and jammy dodgers!" He says happily, going towards the kitchen. I head down the stairs.   
  
_Thanks a lot, dear._ I think to him. _get to know each other! It'll be fine!_ I roll my eyes. "That man." I murmur.   
  
Rose comes down the stairs after me. "So. You married him? You're not wearing a ring." She says, sitting down on the last step.   
  
"It's complicated."   
  
"He loves you." Another statement, not a question.   
  
"I certainly hope so." I respond, gently looking through all the wires. _What's happened, girl?_ I ask the TARDIS.   
  
She hums back. "How can you not know? It's your problem!" I say, not seeing anything wrong with the wires.   
  
Rose raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I shake my head. "I was talking to the TARDIS." I dismiss her. After I've gone through all the wires, I go sit beside her. Have to talk to her some time.   
  
"Look, I know he loved you too. I've seen his mind. There's absolutely no reason to be jealous of me. You have your own him that can live with you and age with you. Consider yourself lucky." I tell her. She nods. I notice her hand draped across her stomach.   
  
Oh. _Oh_. That would be the reason for the tension and jealousy. She's pregnant, probably with his clone's child. We sit quietly for a moment. "Have you told him? His clone, I mean?" I ask her.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She denies, standing up. _Get back here. Now_. I think to my husband.   
  
"What's wrong?" The Doctor finally appears in the room. Rose looks at him, confused. "Why would something be wrong?" _Your clone got her pregnant. She hasn't told him yet. This is too much for her to be taking in, especially with the hormones.  
  
_ His eyes widen. "No reason. I thought I heard a noise." he lies skillfully. _What do we do?_ He thinks frantically.   
  
Rose's POV  
  
I don't know how this River woman found out I was pregnant, and I certainly don't know why he and the Doctor keep looking at each other randomly.   
  
At one point I saw him blush, and her smirk at him. What am I missing? I look at them for a moment, still shooting each other glances and random things.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" I ask them. The Doctor replies "No." at the same time River replies "Yes". They look at each other. "You really don't want to know." The Doctor tells me.   
  
I cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah, I think I do." The TARDIS doors swing open.   
  
"Hey!" Tentoo says, pointing at the Doctor. They rush into a hug. "I like this regeneration. The bow tie is a nice touch." Tentoo says, twiddling the bow tie. All of the sudden, the Doctor blushes deeply. "Stop it, River!" He says, looking over at her. She sends him another one of her smirks.   
  
Tentoo looks over at her as well. I see a flash of pain in his eyes. "Professor Song." He says quietly. The Doctor shoots Tentoo a look. "Hello." She says. "I take it you've met me in your tenth?"she asks. "Yes. A couple of times." He says softly. "Good."   
  
We stand around for a moment. "So, how'd you get here?" The Doctor finally asks Tentoo. he shrugs. "A while back, we found cracks in the universe. We were able to get through."  
  
The Doctor nods. "ahh. I made those. Snapped them shut, though." Tentoo nods. "Yes, we noticed that a while back. I went to sleep the night they shut- these stupid bodies need sleep-and the next morning I had a headache and the cracks were shut." The Doctor nods. "Let me show you what happened. Ready?" Tentoo nods.   
  
"Here goes-" he bangs their heads together. "Ow!" they both yell and stagger backwards. "What did you do?" I ask. River answers. "Just sent him a few memories of what happened. Now he knows all about the reboot."  
  
"Oooh... you may have sent me some others by accident." Tentoo says, looking at River. "Here, I'll take them back." He says, putting his fingers on Tentoo's temples. "She's mine." I hear him whisper quietly.   
  
He must have given memories about River. After a moment, he takes his fingers away. "There. Are they gone?" The Doctor asks Tentoo. Tentoo looks at River. "No."   
  
"Let me try again." he says, and repositions his hands on his clone's head. After a moment, he opens his eyes. How about now?" Tentoo shakes his head again. "They're still there."  
  
"Listen to me. You have to be willing to give them to me. I know you're not. Try to give them back." The Doctor says, closing his eyes again.   
  
After a moment, he steps back. "Alright. Done." I go give Tentoo a hug. "What'd he give you?" I ask him. "I don't remember. He took them." He replies, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Doctor? What memories did you accidentally give him?" I ask him, sitting down on a stair. "Can't say." He replies, looking at the scanner. He and River share a worried look, and then they turn back to Tentoo and I.   
  
"Listen, I was sort of taking River to a date... our reservation is soon. It was really nice seeing you both. I'll come back and see you now that I know where you are, yeah?" The Doctor says.   
  
I nod. He'll come back. But I want to tell him first. "Doctor? Can I talk to you in private a moment?"   
  
He nods. "Sure! Come in this way. There should be a living room." He says, walking towards a door. He opens it, and we go inside. I sit down on a sofa. "Doctor.... I'm pregnant." I tell him, tears threatening to fall. Instead of a shocked expression, I get a nod. "River told me."  
  
I give him a look. "Liar. I listened to your conversations and she never said a thing about it. How did you know?" he looks around nervously. "She told me. It's complicated." he says. "And I think you should tell the other me. I'll be happy." he adds with a gentle smile.   
  
I look him square in the eye. "Doctor, I'm happy for you. Really. Now, you need to go bring her on that date." He smiles.   
  
"Hug?" He asks. I laugh. "This version sure does act like a child." I say before complying.


	14. Chapter 14

Martha's POV  
  
I look over at the phone. To dial or not to dial. I'll say one thing- I miss him. I'm not sure what will happen if I call. I'm scared to find out.  
  
Mickey has been very good to me. We even have a daughter now. But there's always something in me that wishes for that with the Doctor. It's easier to deal with it when I don't see him, but sometimes I feel like I need to see him. Maybe one day I'll get over that.   
  
I sure hope so. He is an amazing man that I love in more ways than one. Mickey is my husband, so of course I love him. I still feel guilty about the little part in me that wishes for that alien though. Which is stupid; he's an alien.   
  
I press send.   
  
Doctor's POV  
  
 _RING RING RING. RING RING RING_.   
  
I don't pull away from her lips. Who knows? This could be the last time I see her for a while. Alright, probably not, but I'll have to take her back to the university soon. So I continue, kissing her roughly, pushing her against the console.   
  
"Sweetie." She breathes out as I begin to softly kiss her jaw line. "What is it?" I ask, stroking her arm gently. "Aren't you going to answer the phone?" She asks, amused.   
  
"No." I say, and then I'm kissing her again. _RING RING RING. RING RING RING. RING RING_ -  
  
"Hello?" River says, flipping the phone open. "River. Hang up. We can call back when we aren't busy." I tell her, planting kisses up her neck.   
  
"Yes, he's here. No. He's a little.... pre-occupied. Mmmhmm. I'll tell him. What's the date? Alright. What would the time be? Oh...." She lets out as I nip at her neck. "No, it's just.... He might be busy for a little while. Well then. I'll certainly tell him, but he can't stop this quickly. He has a... task he's working on. Yes. Ok. Thank you. One moment. " She talks into the phone. After she talked a little while, she looks down at me. I'm currently hugging her/snuggling her chest.   
  
"It's Martha Jones. Says she wants to see you again. Talk to her." She says, holding out the phone. "No. Tell her I'll call back."   
  
"I know you can't really stop for long, but just tell her hello! My goodness!" She tells me. "River!" I whine, gently rubbing the side of her neck.   
  
"You are now on speaker." She says, shooting me a look. "Doctor?" I hear a voice call from the phone. "Yes. It's me. New voice." I say. "Would you mind coming and visiting? I know you're busy now, but can you come afterwards? there's someone I want you to meet." She says.   
  
I soften up a little. It _has_ been a while since I saw her. "Yes, of course. You told River the date?" I ask her. "Yes, I did."   
  
I feel warmer. Uh-oh. "Listen, Martha, I really have to go now. But I'll come as soon as possible. I'll even bring Amy and Rory!"   
  
"Ok?" She says suspiciously. "Doctor, what are you doing?"  
  
"Something really important." I pause to look over at River, who feels the need to smirk at me. Yes, it's really warm in here. "I've got to go. Bye!" I say, and hang up. I turn to River.   
  
"Now. You. Come here."   
  
Martha's POV   
  
The Doctor finally comes around lunch time. I hear the TARDIS noise, and I run out. The blue box fades in.   
  
I run up to it and knock on the door. "Doctor!" I call. It swings inward, and a man in a bow tie and a tweed jacket walks out. "Martha! It's good to see you!" The man says, giving me a hug.   
  
"I popped out and got Amy and Rory after you called. I want you to meet them."  
  
"Excuse me, but where's the Doctor?" I ask suspiciously. I don't even know this guy. He puts on a pouty face. "You really don't recognize me? I just changed my face! Do you like it?" he says, patting his cheeks.   
  
"You're the Doctor?" I ask, slowly walking around him. "Yes, that's him." A blond, curly haired woman with a gun at her side steps out. "Although sometimes I think his tenth was sexier." She adds, sending him a smirk.   
  
"I like this one just fine, River! It's sexy too!" He shoots back. She rolls her eyes. "Well, your bum is nice, sweetie, but you're so pale!" She says.   
  
Who is this lady, why is she talking about his bum, and why is she calling him sweetie? "Oh, you know you love it." he says back cheekily. "I do." She responds with a wink.   
  
"Oi! You two! Stop flirting! Save it for later." A pale red head steps out. "Come on, mum. You flirt with dad all the time." The blond says back.   
  
I sit down on a bench next to the TARDIS. What is going on? The blond looks older than the red head, so why is she calling her mum? The Doctor's friends can be very confusing. Though, from the way the Doctor is hovering protectively by the blond, I'd say they're more than friends.   
  
The red head shrugs. "True. But you are the one who taught me how to flirt when we were kids." A man steps out wearing a red cape and armour. "River is the one who taught you how to flirt? Isn't that a bit weird?" He asks.   
  
"Isn't everything weird in our lives?" she asks him. He shrugs. "Fair point."   
  
I hear the door to our house open. I turn around to see Mickey rushing towards us. "Mickey Mouse! It's good to see you!" The Doctor says, rushing to give him a hug.   
  
Mickey looks the group over. "Who the hell are you?" he demands. "Yes, dear, introduce us." The blond-or River, nudges him.   
  
"Right! This is Rory and Amy Pond-" He's cut off by Rory. "No, it's Williams. That's how it works. She takes my name, Doctor."   
  
"-as I was saying, Amy and Rory Pond. I'm the Doctor. New face. I regenerated. And-" he pauses, twiddling the bow tie, "-a cooler fashion sense." He says, smiling. "Oh, give me a break! Fezzes are NOT cool." River says, giving him a glare. "Ok, how about this. I'll give up my fezzes if you'll give up your guns." He shoots back.   
  
"Oh, I know you like it when I use a gun. You've told me yourself. Remember when we-" She starts, but is cut off by the Doctor's hand over her mouth. "Don't listen to her. She likes to- ow! River!" He jerks his hand away and says something in a different language. "Good grief, you don't have to curse that much!" She says, hands on her hips.   
  
"You bit me!" "Did I?" she asks coyly. "Shut up." He tells her. "Make me." She challenges. "Oh, don't worry,-" Amy cuts him off this time. "Doctor. Stop flirting with our daughter. You can do that some other time. Now, finish introducing."   
  
Thank God. I can't stand to see him flirting with anyone. I think I like Amy. "Right. Ponds, this is Mickey Mouse and Martha Jones." He says, gesturing to the two of us.   
  
"Actually, It's Mickey Smith and Martha Smith. Hello." Mickey says, giving a small wave. The small group shoots us some smiles and a nod.   
  
"And this is my, well, my wife. Professor River Song." He says, gesturing towards River. His wife?  
  
She extends a hand. "I've heard about you." She says, offering a smile. I force a smile and shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Mickey says, shaking her hand as well.   
  
"You know, you don't really seem like a marriage person. This is a surprise." Mickey adds.   
  
They look at each other. "It's complicated." River says. The Doctor nods. "Very." "I have a question. Why is Rory dressed as a Roman soldier?" I ask them.   
  
"You don't want to know." The Doctor shudders and shoots a look at Amy.   
  
"So, who is it you said you wanted to introduce us to?" He asks. I smile. "She should be here any minute." I promise them.   
  
"Would you like to come in for a cuppa?" Mickey asks them politely. "That would be fantastic! Do you happen to have fish fingers and custard as well?" The Doctor says, brushing past Mickey towards the house. Still the same.   
  
"Um, no." I say, scrunching together my eyebrows. This version is a bit weird. "Jammy dodgers?" He asks hopefully, pushing the door open.   
  
"No." I reply, walking after him. "What do you people eat?" He asks, going to the sofa and sitting down. The Ponds and River followed. "Normal food..." I say slowly. This version of the Doctor is strange. Well, I guess, strange for an alien with two hearts.   
  
I go into the kitchen and pour some tea for them all. This Doctor is a lot different from my Doctor. The same, but different. I poke my head back in the living room. "How many sugars?" I ask, interrupting their's and Mickey's conversation. I notice the Doctor's hand is on River's knee. They tell me what they take in their tea, and I go back into the kitchen.   
  
River's POV   
  
Martha loves him too. I can tell. I only saw it after we were flirting. I didn't mean to make her jealous. Why does he have to make everyone fall for him?   
  
The look on her face when he found out he was married.... I just don't know. She loves her own husband as well, but the way she looks at him....   
  
_River._ The Doctor is nudging my mind. I look up at the group around me. They are looking at me expectantly. _What was the question?_ I think to him frantically.   
  
_Mickey asked if you have ever been to Torchwood. What's wrong?_ He asks. I ignore the last question. "Yes. I have. You work there?" I ask Mickey. He nods. "I was originally working at UNIT, but Torchwood seemed a lot more interesting. Except for Jack. He refuses to stop flirting with me."   
  
"I know. I've seen him flirt with Judoon." I say, scrunching my nose. "Although, he does have a _very_ nice-" The Doctor cuts me off, horrified. "You've met Jack?" He asks.   
  
"Well, let's just say that we met in my student years and did some personal..... buisness, you could call it, and he woke up the next morning without a vortex manipulator or a wallet. Then we met again a few years later, and had a laugh. He still keeps in touch." I say with a smile.  
  
He crinkles his nose. "What _kind_ of personal buisness?" I smirk. "Sweetie, I really don't think you want to know." His eyes widen. "River! You were too young to be doing that sort of thing." Dad scolds me. "Actually, I was around 40 at the time." I tell him.  
  
"You certainly look young for your age." Mickey says, confused. "It's complicated. Part time-lord. I don't age as quickly as humans do, and I've regenerated before." He nods, obviously still confused. Oh well.  
  
 _Melody Pond! What were you thinking? With Jack Harkness, of all people!_ The Doctor thinks to me. I ignore him and put up walls around my mind.  
  
Martha comes in with the tea and sets some down in front of everyone on the coffee table. "Thank you, dear." I tell her, and take a sip. "This is good!" Mum says after sipping/slurping down some of the tea.  
  
Martha thanks her. We all sit in silence. "So, Martha. Are we doing something, or are we just catching up, or-" The Doctor starts, but Martha stops him. Good. She knows how he rambles. "Yes, actually, we wanted you to come to Torchwood. There's a new alien. The thing is, everyone forgets it as soon as it sees it. It's not very powerful, and no one has gone missing, but we wanted you to come see it."  
  
The Doctor nods. "I think you have one of what is known as the Silence. You're right, though. It shouldn't be dangerous. Not strong enough. The thing is, I can't let it see me. If it sees me, then it'll know I'm not dead, and all hell will break loose."   
  
"You can look at some of the video tapes we have. At Torchwood." Mickey tells him. "Good. I want a word with Jack." He growls, then stands up and starts to the door. "We can go in the TARDIS. Coming?"


	15. Chapter 15

River's POV  
  
"Hold on. I have to make a quick call." Martha says, and starts dialing. We all stop outside the TARDIS.   
  
"Hey. Can you come over whenever Rachel gets here? Yes. Thank you. We're going to Torchwood. I'll pick her up when we get back. Bye." She speaks into the phone.   
  
"Ok. Ready." She says, and we head into the TARDIS. "You know, I'm never going to get used to this." Mickey murmurs under his breath. Martha gasps. "It's changed." She says,in awe. The Doctor nods. "My last regeneration destroyed it. She built a new one." he says, rubbing the console fondly.  
  
The TARDIS hums in response. I walk over to the console and flip all the switches, press all the buttons, and last but not least, shoot my husband a smile as I turn off the handbrake.   
  
"Ok. We're here." I start towards the door, and my parents follow. "Of course we're not. It has to make the noise first." Martha says slowly. I shake my head. "You've been abusing her for too long, sweetie." I tell my husband. He rolls his eyes. "It's the brake Martha. The brake is what makes that awesome noise. River likes turning it off." he tells her grudgingly.   
  
"Come on!" I tell him, motioning to the door. My parents and Mickey are already outside. He walks sulkily out past me. Typical.   
  
I follow them out. "Jack." The Doctor acknowledges gruffly. The immortal man gives him a once over. "Doctor. Hello. Care to introduce me to your attractive friends?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Mum and Dad.  
  
The Doctor glares at him. "Ponds, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, Amy and Rory Pond." Rory lifts his hand up. "Actually, it's Williams. You keep getting that-" He gets cut off by Mum. "No. You're a Pond, Rory."He finally hangs his head in defeat.   
  
"Now, what about this lovely lady?" Jack says, extending a hand towards me. "River Song. Archeologist." I shake his hand. He gives me a once over, and nods approvingly. "You should give me a number."  
  
The Doctor steps forward. "She's married, Jack." The immortal man rolls his eyes. "I certainly don't see a husband here, do you?"   
  
"I do." I smirk, slipping my arm around the Doctor's waist and projecting a few naughty things into his mind. His face immediately flushes red. "River.., He gives me a disapproving glare. I send him my best angelic smile.  
  
Jack looks between us. "You got married? And I thought I couldn't be surprised...." The Doctor snorts. "Why is everyone so surprised? A lot of people get married."  
  
"Yeah, but a lot of people aren't time traveling aliens with a bigger on the inside police box." Mickey points out. The Doctor pouts. "I knew a planet called Oaspicanoopa where all the inhabitants looked like giant ducks. That had teeth. Anyway, they got married! Besides, it's not like River and I's relationship is exactly domestic..."he says, stealing a glance at me.   
  
"Let's go look at the videos, yeah?" I suggest. They all nod in agreement. "Right. Security room is this way." Martha motions to a door.  
  
We all follow her in. Inside, there are multiple screens and several knobs and buttons that can do things from shooting lasers out from the wall to actually putting someone in a net. It's almost impressive.   
  
"Alright, the tape. It's in here somewhere...." Martha says, digging through a box. "Ah! Here we go. Tape of the unknown alien." She slips it in. "The only reason we even know it exists is because we can hear people talking about it when we aren't looking. It's not easy to say something exists when you can't even remember it." Jack tells us.   
  
The screen finally flickers onto a black screen.   
  
"Alright, actually, I've got a plan before we turn on the tape. River, with me. We're going to make eye drives. Ones that we can't be electrocuted by. And-" the Doctor paused, rubbing his hands together- "these will be colorful! River, lets get busy!" He grabs my hand and drags him after me. "Ooh, sweetie." I say seductively.   
  
He immediately drops my hand. "River! Not like that!" he hisses out. I laugh.   
  
Rory's POV  
  
That was a little strange. Busy? He better not have meant what River obviously thinks he meant...


	16. Chapter 16

Rory's POV   
  
I beat on the TARDIS door. _Busy?_ I knew what that meant. "Oi! You two! Doctor! River! Stop! We are in the middle of something important! You two can't just go off to satisfy-" The TARDIS door opens and River's head pops out.   
  
"Listen, dad, he can't exactly _stop_ now. We'll be right back... to the same minute we left, and then- Oh...." She lets out. "Doctor, do me a favor and don't do that when I'm talking to my dad!" She calls out behind her.   
  
"River. No. You get some clothes on and get out here. You can't just re-write time and make me forget this just so you can-" I start, but she interrupts me. "I always was a rebel." and shuts the door in my face.   
  
**River's POV** (after that for her, then they went back in time and they didn't even know she and him were gone)  
  
"Ok. Got the drives, got the husband.... Got new memories..." I pause to smirk at him and watch him blush. "let's go."  
  
He follows me out the door. "Alright. These are eye drives. External memory storage. Before you ask, the are not connected to the Silence, Amy, Rory. I'm not stupid." I snicker a bit at that last bit. "I'm not! I'm clever. Now hush, River." I roll my eyes.   
  
"So we put these on and we'll be able to remember these guys?" Jack asks me. "Yes." I put my own on carefully. "Ok. Now, Martha, Jack, Mickey, you can go look at the actual Silents. Don't mention any of us in any way. I've already checked all the video cameras and made sure they can't hack into them and see us. I don't feel like getting killed." The Doctor says, putting his own eye drive on.   
  
They nod and walk towards a different door. "Mum, dad, let's go." I walk to the security room. They follow me in.   
  
I switch on the monitor an wait for them to show up.   
  
_"Wow." Martha says, looking at the Silent. "Even I wouldn't flirt with that." Jack walks in behind her._  
  
 _"That is creepy." Mickey joins them._  
  
 _"Say 'cheese'!" Jack lifts up a camera and begins snapping photos. "Aw, spoilsport! Come on. Just say it." He mocks the creature._  
  
I shake my head. "Idiot." I whisper to the Doctor. He grins at me. I put my attention back to the screen.   
  
_"You vermin shall cease to exist once our plan comes into play." The Silent's ugly voice comes._  
  
 _"Sorry. Plan failed. Didn't you hear?" Mickey taunts it. It stays quiet._  
  
"Well, it wouldn't know." I say, looking over at my husband. "It probably has no idea we stopped it, eh?" He slings an arm over my shoulder.

Amy looks at me. "But still. There could be something else...."

The Doctor shakes his head. "No. There isn't. Amy, I know you're worried. But right now, we are going to enjoy ourselves. As soon as they come out of that room, we're going to go have some tea. You know, humany stuff." He says, taking her gently by the shoulders.

She takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "Ok."

Jack walks in, followed by Martha and Mickey. "Ok, that should do just fine. We just needed to identify it. Thanks." 

"Fine by me! Now, Martha, who is it that you want us to meet?" He asks eagerly. "She's at home by now. I just wanted her to meet you." She replies, smiling over at Mickey.

The Doctor claps his hands together. "What are we waiting for?" He grabs my hand and tugs me towards the door.

*****************************************

-5 minutes later-

Martha's POV

Possibly the longest TARDIS ride I've ever been on. The flirting and innuendo that went on with Jack and River was one of the most annoying things I think I've ever experienced.

The Doctor obviously wasn't happy about it, but it's not like it meant anything. I've seen Jack flirt with something that had 3 arms. River just has that flirty nature. This Doctor does, too, but that was torture.

It didn't help that the Doctor would counter all of Jack's flirting with River with something possesive. At one point, Rory noticed his hand on her bum and when ballistic. I doubt he actually meant to do that, though, because he was burning up red and he was just trying to steady himself after a jolt.

I called earlier to make sure that Rachel was home when we got there. Right now, we're all just trying to get Jack and the Doctor to stop bickering.

"Honey, come on!" River grabs his arm and shoves him to the door. "He started it!" He replies childishly.

She rolls her eyes. "You really don't want me to finish it." She says warningly. The Doctor immediately walks out the door. Ha. No match for his wife. I've got to admit, I'm warming up to her.

We follow them out and head towards the front door. "So who exactly are we meeting?" The Doctor lags back to ask me.

"Be patient! She's just inside."    "Patience is for wimps." He mumbles. "I heard that, mister." He shoots me a lop-sided grin and runs to the front door ahead of everyone else. "That man is crazy." Mickey states. "Yes, he is."

The Doctor opens the door once we reach him and walks in. "Hello! Anybody here?"

Rachel shows up with a confused look on her face. "Who're you?" He smiles. "I'm the Doctor. You?"

She starts jumping up and down. "Seriously?! You're the Doctor?" She asks him excitedly. Then turns to me. "Mum, he isn't _that_ good looking. Mickey looks alarmed at this.

I just roll my eyes. "Oi! I like this body!" He says, obviously not offended. "So do I." Jack says cheekily. "Shut up Jack." He mumbles.

"So, what's your name?" He asks Rachel. "Rachel Smith." He grins and looks at me. "She's a dead ringer for you, Martha."

"And Mickey." he adds. I smile. "I told her about you. Believe me now?" I direct the question at her. "I wanna see the phone box!"

He takes her hand. "Then let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

River's POV  
  
I rest my head on his chest. Today, with Rachel, I saw such an amazing side of him. The father side. And I liked it. _River._ He says in my mind. Dammit. _You left it on._ He thinks amusingly.  
  
 _I thought we were going for a round three._ I think back. _No, really River. Children. We could always try. If that's what you want. But you know how dangerous it is._  
  
"It's too dangerous. I won't do it." I mumble into his chest. He strokes my hair. _Ok. But you know we could do it. Protect them. The only way anyone would ever get to my children would be past my dead body._  
  
 _That's what I'm afraid of._ I admit. He just continues to play with my hair. He has a lot of his thoughts blocked up. I start tracing Galifreyan on his arm. _I remember when you learned Galifreyan._ He projects.  
  
 _Mmmhm._ He stops playing with my hair and sits up suddenly. _River, you do know that I absolutely do not deserve you._  
  
 _Of course you don't._ I think back jokingly. He pulls me into a hug. "No. I really don't." _Of course you do._  
  
"River, one day you're going to meet me. A young me. And I won't know you. I just want to apologize in advance." I rub his back soothingly, when really, my own tears are threatening to fall. He holds me tighter, probably feeling what I'm thinking.  
  
 _I just want you to know that I'm going to be an idiot. The biggest idiot in the universe. And I'm so, so sorry._ I tuck my face into his neck. _Oh, my love. You are always forgiven._  
  
 _No, I insist on making it up to you._ He drops a kiss to my hairline. _Round three?_ I think to him.  
  
He nips my neck in answer, then starts to trail a line of open-mouthed kisses down my front. He pauses to look up at me. _And possibly a four and a five._  
  
-The Next morning-  
  
I wake up to him tracing my body. I flutter my eyes open when he touches a particularly sensitive place. He blushes. "Sorry." "It's fine. I really don't mind." I tell him, smirking.  
  
He rolls his eyes and continues. I shut my own. When he starts to kiss me, though, I sit up. "Can we at least eat first? I'm exhausted. We can continue as soon as I have some."  
  
"Promise?" He looks up pathetically from my chest. I shove him off me, grab my robe, and head to the kitchen.  
  
Dad looks up from his phone. "You're up late."  
  
"Didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."  
  
Mum smirks at me. "I wonder why." Rory ignores her. I think he finally learned not to comment. "What?" The Doctor asks as he enters the kitchen in his own robe.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night." I reply, pouring myself some tea. He turns slightly red, but doesn't say anything. Amy snickers.  
  
"Oh, hush Pond." He says, exasperated. She just grins back. "Why? River certainly didn't."  
  
The Doctor ignores her and gets a teacup out. "Back to teaching today." I change the subject.  
  
Rory nods, still not saying anything. Mum's about to reply, no doubt with some sort of innuendo, when the Doctor yelps. I turn to see him flinging his hand around. "Ow!" "Spill some tea?" Amy asks, amused.  
  
He shakes his head. "Burner." Her eyes widen. "Oh my God! You'll have a second degree burn! Rory, help him!" I sip my tea and watch the scene enfold.  
  
I have serious doubts he'll have a second degree burn. Time Lords can handle fairly extreme temperature. A burner for a time lord probably does about as much as a little hot grease on a human. I program the TARDIS to make me an egg and sit down to eat it.  
  
"Here, run some cold water over it. Should cool it down. I'll go find some ointment." Dad turns the water onto cold and leaves the room.  
  
I start laughing, and he glares at me. "River! He could be hurt!" "As if. He's a TIme Lord. Even to me, a burner is more like a drop of hot grease. And I'm only part Time Lord!" I explain.  
  
He huffs. "It did not. It hurt." I walk over to him and press my lips to the burn. "There. All better." I say mockingly. "It is not." he replies, sticking his tongue out at me.  
  
Rory walks in with the ointment. "Here." He squirts some out and rubs it on. Then he pulls out a bandage and places it over it. I go to the table and finish off my egg. "I'm going to get dressed for the University.  
  
The Doctor comes after me. "First, you have a promise to keep." He says, gripping my waist. I sigh, pretending to be reluctant. "Just one."  
  
Amy's POV  
  
"They are such an adorable couple." I tell Rory, sipping some coffee. He looks up at me. "Ok."  
  
"This is when you say, 'Yes, I couldn't see them with anyone else.' " He gives me a look. "We need to go back home. I need a female to talk to other than my daughter." I say.  
  
"Ok. Go get the Doctor or River and tell him to bring us home." I roll my eyes. "They're a little busy, if you haven't noticed." Rory took a sip of his coffee. "Just getting dressed."  
  
"No, they're doing a little more than that. The shower turned on." I say casually. He groaned. "Will their honeymoon ever be over?"  
  
Yeah right. "They're time travellers! They can tell each other they're on their honeymoon as long as they want!"  
  
He frowned. "Oh God. We really do need to pop back home for a bit."  
  
River's POV  
  
I turn off the shower. "River!" He whines. "I've got to get back to the University, honey." He wraps his arms around me from behind. "That can't wait a little longer?"  
  
"No." He swipes my wet hair to the side. "Sure?" "Yes." He reaches forward and turns it back on. "You know I do, dear." He kisses the back of my neck. "Can't we forget that a little longer?"   
  
I'm about to protest when he starts kissing up and down the back of my neck. "I think we can." he continues.  
  
I sigh as he finds that one spot and bites it gently. "I think-" He holds up my hair- "-you're forgetting about your husband."  
  
I turn around to face him. "You know that's not true." He leans forward to plant a kiss on my lips. "Yeah, I do." I turn the water off. "Come on." He pouts. I did say only one.  
  
I step out of the shower and grab a towel to start drying my hair with. "When do you want me back?" He grabs himself a towel and wraps it around his waist. "Tomorrow night will be fine."  
  
He sighs. "Alright." We both know I can't stay forever. This whole come-back-this-day thing is going to have to stop eventually. It's just the way our time-lines are.  
  
He walks behind me and stills my hands. I've been drying my hair pretty furiously, apparantly. He takes the towel and folds it in half, then sticks small pieces inbetween it. He pulls it through again and again, obviously trying his best to be gentle.  
  
"You know, I almost wish we could have that." "Have what?" I ask him. "You know, a normal life.Not a human one, but one where our time streams went the same way." I nod. There isn't a day when I don't think about that. Maybe one day, it'll stop. Maybe.  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
Doctor's POV  
  
I really want to go straight to the next day. I took the Ponds to where they had to go, and now it's just me. Unfortunately, River told me to take a break. One day, she had said. Just stay out of trouble for one day.  
  
It's not working well.  
  
River's POV  
  
I tidy up my desk slowly. That stupid, sweet man. I can't get him out of my head for a minute.  
  
The door to my lecture hall opens. "Professor Song?" I look up to see a young girl standing there, looking at me expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
"Professor Halken told me to come get you. Something about health exams."  
  
Oh, that's right. The yearly health exams were today. I stood up. "What room?"  
  
"809." I nodded and took off my gun. "Thank you." I told the confused girl, who was most likely wondering why I had a gun. The girl left and shut the door. I then proceeded to take off the rest of the guns I had on me.  
  
The machines would detect them, and then there'd be questions I probably didn't want to answer. I took to the hallway quickly, feeling naked without any weapons.  
  
I finally reached the room and pushed the door open. "Professor Halken." I acknowledge the man.  
  
"Hello. If you'll be so kind as to take off any metal you're wearing, and put them in the bucket."  
  
I nod and go to the changing room. Professor Halken and I aren't exactly on good terms. He was the medical examiner (he made extra money for it), and the last time I showed up and had an illness that had been extinct for thousands of years. He had been ready to report me for time travel. I got out of it, but not without him being very suspicious.  
  
I pul the gown on and walk out. "If you'll step onto this plate." I go over to it. I really don't like being so vulnerable. He doesn't have a weapon, I can tell from his body language, but he is definitely hostile towards me.   
  
"Perform body scan." I stand still as the waves run over me and analyze me. "Results."  
  
They pop up on a screen in front of him. He squints and looks at it. "Fairly healthy. One bone that could use a little tweaking, but not serious. Not ill, and- oh my god."  
  
I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" His eyes are widened, and he's staring at the screen. I push him out of the way.  
  
And I see exactly what has him like this. Because the screen is showing the following-  
  
 **PREGNANT- 1 WEEK**  
  
 **SPECIES OF FETUS: 68% TIMELORD, 32% HUMAN**  
  
 **GENDER-UNKNOWN**  
  



	18. Chapter 18

River's POV  
  
I feel my knees buckle beneath me. "You know a Time Lord? Oh my god! You are a time traveller! How did you meet a Time Lord? How did you manage to seduce it? I've read up on them, and from what I can tell, they're genetically loomed! This is amazing!" The idiot just rambles on.   
  
Once he realizes the state I'm in, he pauses. "Are you alright?"   
  
This can't happen. It can't. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't see the outside world, now. I can't focus on anything else.   
  
"Hello? Hello! I'm going to call one of your emergency numbers. I won't tell them, alright? You do have that right." I vaguely make out him say. I don't respond. How can I?   
  
What can we do with a child? A better question is _how_ we can do with a child. What will the Doctor say? Can I tell him? Of course I can. But can I? He doesn't need any extra weight on his shoulders, but he'd never forgive me if I didn't tell him.   
  
Someone's shaking my shoulders now. I think they have been for a while, I just didn't register it. I open my eyes to see the face I need.   
  
I grab onto him, clinging, and hoping to God I never have to let go. "What's wrong, honey? What is it?" He's asking me, but I can't do anything.   
  
This can't happen. It's not supposed to happen. "What's wrong with her?" He yells at the Professor, the fury of a Time Lord coming into view. Good. At least he rang a Doctor who cares about me.   
  
He shakes his head. "I can't tell you for legal reasons, sir. She would have to sign it saying that I can, and-" he pauses when the Doctor gets in his face.   
  
"You. Tell me. What. Happened. Now." he growls, voice threatening. I hear a whimpering noise. What was that? Then I realize it was me.   
  
He squats down next to me, and pulls me into his arms. He rubs my back, and makes soothing noises. "Please tell me. Just tell me."  
  
I look up at him. "Go look at the screen." I finally tell him quietly. He stands up. Professor Halkmen walks in front of it. "Sir, this is private medical information."   
  
The Doctor just pushes him to the side. His eyes widen as be reads it. I watch his expression carefully, afraid of his reaction. I just see shock.   
  
He comes over to me, and pulls me into a hug again. "Oh, River. My River." he whispers in Galifreyan.   
  
I nuzzle further into his neck. Although I'd never say it, his scent has a calming sense to it. "It'll be ok. I promise."   
  
The medical examiner is just watching us. It is a little scary, I suppose. Right now, it's hard to think of much else besides the fact that I'm pregnant. There's a child inside me. A real, living person growing inside me.   
  
I step back from the Doctor and place my hand on my stomach. "There's someone inside me." I say, partly in awe, partly scared to death.   
  
"River, we made someone." He says, looking at me with this goofy grin on his face. I realize I'm smiling too. "You're a.....?" The Professor intervenes, obviously amazed.   
  
"Yeah, I am. I really don't want to talk to you right not. So, do me a favor, and let me have a moment with my wife." He nods quickly and scrambles away. The Doctor pulls me into yet another hug. "We'll be alright. Just think about it. We made a real person."   
  
I smile up at him. Right now, I'm terrified, excited, and happy all at the same time. "There's someone inside me." I repeat slowly. He grins at me. "We made a person happen! I did that!" He points at my belly.   
  
"Ok." I breathe out. "What're we going to do?" The worry creeps in. He shrugs. "I don't know yet. But I'm not letting you leave the TARDIS until that baby is born." I glare at him. "No."   
  
"River, it'll only take around three months. Actual Galifreyan pregnancies only take about that long. With a human mother, anyway." "No." I refuse. I'm not just going to sit in there! I don't sit. I move. I make things happen.   
  
He pulls me to my feet. "Please, River. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, but you have got to let me protect you this time."   
  
I can't just sit. It's not how I work. At all. "Listen, we can do this. I've defeated Dalek fleets, and saved the universe multiple time. And you've stopped time and managed to kill me. Sort of. The point is, we can do it. But you have to agree."   
  
I won't let anything happen to this child. But _sit_ for three months?   
  
I nod slowly. "Fine. But no funny business. If I need you to do something, it's got to be done."   
  
He laughs. "Isn't that already how it works?"   
  
-Two days later-  
  
I hum quietly as I clean the revolver, number 326 to be exact. Again. "Honey? Grab me some of that oil, will you?"   
  
He comes over and hands me the bottle. "You know, you could just go to the shooting range."   
  
He's right. But honestly, I don't feel like standing up. I'm not big. There's a very small difference in weight, but you can barely tell I've gained anything. We haven't told Mum and Dad yet. I don't want to get their hopes up.   
  
I don't know if I can do it. I'm not sure I can make it. Or if the baby will make it. I have been kicked and punched in the past week. Annoying aliens that got lucky. It didn't actually hurt that badly. I was trained to deal with pain. But now I'm looking after another life in my body. All I can do is hope that it wasn't affected.  
  
I oil the next one, a pistol. Glock. "I don't know about this. What if it doesn't work out?" I ask him with a monotone. He glances over. "Then we'll do what we always do. Keep going."   
  
He's right. I'm majorly worried about something we didn't even plan. It won't even make a difference. Except for the fact that I knew what could have been. That's a terrible thing to know. What could've been.   
  
It's one of the scariest things about being inside the Doctor's head.   
  
I sigh. "I'm tired." I announce, quickly getting to my feet. "You would be. It is difficult to grow a Time Lord inside you." He tells me, unplugging a wire.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go to lay down. Maybe sleep." He nods.   
  
I walk past him, and then head to the console room. As if. I'm going to teach at the university. I understand not going on digs and not fighting aliens, but I will teach them.   
  
Even if I'm pregnant.   
  
I go to the console and put everything on silent. Make sure he won't feel a thing. Then, I sense him behind me.   
  
"I have to." He walks up to me. "It's too dangerous."  
  
I shake my head stubbornly. "It's just university. I love the Old Girl as much as you do, but I can't be cooped up. I won't even stay the third month, if that's what you want." He runs a hand through his hair.   
  
"Fine." he relents. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good."   
  
"But I'm going to be in your class to protect you." He adds brightly. "No."   
He'll be teasing me the entire time, and I'm not in the mood for it. Maybe it's the hormones, but I don't feel like doing that.  
  
"I'm not letting you spend a single second where anyone can reach you." He protests, brushing aside some of my hair.   
  
"If you start teasing me, I will go up to you and slap you in front of my class. And you can't show more knowledge than anyone else. And nothing that could possibly point to the fact that you time travel. I'm supposed to be the genius in the room." I warn him. "What if you don't know the answer and I do?" he asks smugly.   
  
"Then we'll never know." I say, pulling another lever. He huffs. "What if that man asks about the whole pregnant-with-a-timelord thing?"   
  
I shrug. "Use rule number one. And then we could always slip a lottery ticket under his office door. I doubt that he'll mind."   
  
He goes and sits in the chair. "Ok, River. But I'm going to be in every one of your classes." Of course be is. Dirty man.   
  
"Well, I'm leaving now. We're at my flat." I inform him, and walk out the door.   
  
-2 Hours later-  
  
"Mr. Dontan. What is the answer to question 64?" I ask. The boy skimmed through his page. "C?"   
  
"Incorrect." I look around the room for volunteers. The only one with their hand up other than the normal smart kids was my idiot of a husband. I sigh. "Mr. Smith."   
  
He grins triumphantly. "F."   
  
"Correct." I say, my voice accidentally sounding like I'm grumbling. He just smirks at me. I pass out some papers. "Alright everyone! Pop quiz!" The class moans simultaneously. "Professor Song has been meaner than usual lately." I hear one of my students whisper.  
  
  
Just great. I've already got hormones. "Maybe she didn't sleep well or something."   
  
"Yeah, right. I don't think she ever sleeps. Once, I knew some people, and they were gonna prank her, right? They didn't show up the next day, and when I tried calling my friend, he was in on it, he just said that she had been awake. Freaky, if you ask me."  
  
Oh, yes. I remember that group. They had ended up tied up in their dorms the next morning. I hadn't killed any of them, just stunned them. Not too dangerous.  
  
The student she was whispering to shrugs and starts on the quiz.  
  
The Doctor raises his hand. I walk over to him "Honey, you're being very cross." he whispers. I glare at him. It is true, though, I know. I have been particularly mean to the students that showed up late. And the students who hadn't handed in their papers. And most of the others.  
  
"I'm trying here. What am I supposed to do about it? I'm not even 2 weeks, and I've already got more hormones, This is your fault." I accuse him. "It is not!" He protests.  
  
"You're the one who knocked me up." I hiss quietly, trying not to let any of my students hear. "You're the one who went all tongue and kissing on me. I didn't start it."  
  
I groan. A few of the students lift their heads to look at me curiously. Did that a little too loud. "You. My office. Now." I tell him firmly. He groans as well. "Fine."  
  
He follows me in and shuts the door behind him. "Ok, I shouldn't have gotten you pregnant. In my defense, I didn't know you could get pregnant." He says, putting a finger up. I silence him with my lips.  
  
"Sorry." I whisper as I pull away. "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up adorably. "See, someone is bound to notice how strange you're acting."  
  
I shrug. "I know. I'm really trying. I hate acting this weird, I really do. I just sort of... do it." He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, breathing in hid neck. "Just calm down. No need to be cross."  
  
Someone knocks on the door. I wipe my lipstick off of his mouth and walk out the door to fact Professor Halkmen. Oh great. I need this, alright.  
  
The Doctor grabs my hand from behind me. "Listen, I'm in the middle of a lecture. Can we not do this now?" I ask him, annoyed. "I got someone to cover your class. They're right outside the door."  
  
I look over at my husband, who just sort of stares back. _What's the plan?_ I think to him frantically.  
  
 _Just lie! I don't know. Tell him the scan was wrong. Tell him you're not pregnant. Just think of something!_ He thinks back. This is going to work well.  
  
"Professor Song! Bring your friend." The man calls from the door. I tug the Doctor with me. This is going to be interesting.  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

River's POV  
  
I grab the Doctor's hand and pull him behind me. We step out of my lecture hall, and he shuts the door behind him. "I haven't told anyone about this, since you do have confidential rights. However, you will eventually have to tell the school head about it. You can't be teaching all the time with a baby like that." Professor Halkman begins.   
  
"Can we finish talking about this somewhere other than the middle of the hallway, dear?" I ask impatiently. He nods. Good thing, too. If he didn't agree, I would be forced to drag him into another room.   
  
We walk until we reach his own room. "As I was saying, you have to eventually tell the school this information."   
  
I shut my eyes and lean against my husband. _What are we going to do?_ I think to him. _We could try lying_.   
  
"I'm not pregnant." I tell him with a straight face. I'm really quite good at lying. He looks me over suspiciously. "What happened?"   
  
I shrug. _What happened_? I project to the Doctor. _Just say the machine was wrong._ He thinks back _._  
  
"Machine must've been wrong. I used a much better scanner, and it doesn't say anything about me being pregnant." I tell the Professor. He quirks an eyebrow. "The machine isn't wrong. It read very clearly that you're pregnant."   
  
Ok. Last resort. "Professor Halkman, how do you feel about 300,000 credits? Is that a lot?" The Doctor asks him. The Professor gives him a suspicious look. "Yes, why?"   
  
"So, how would you feel about, say, 500,000 credits?" He continues, gently squeezing my waist. "Well, sir, that's a lot."   
  
The Doctor pulls out a card. "500,000 of them for you to quit this job, or maybe go on vacation for the next few months."   
  
The man bit his lip. "If she has a baby like that, in her human body, it's not really safe to be walking around. I'm sure a lot of people would do a lot for that child."   
  
"Which is exactly why I'm trying to protect to her. I'm giving you this, but there can be absolutely no mention at all of the child. To anyone. Is that understood?" The Doctor asks, getting into his protective mood. The Professor takes the card. "Yes, sir."  
  
I go back to my lecture hall after that, and teach for the rest of the day. The last class finally walks out.   
  
The Doctor comes up behind me and drops a kiss to my head. "Let's go in the TARDIS. See if she'll take us somewhere calm." He tells me, fingering the hem of my shirt with his arms wrapped around me.   
  
I hear a door open, my lecture hall door, and the Doctor immediately whirls around to see who's bothering us. It's a student. A very surprised looking student. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Sorry." She says, a sheepish look on her face.   
  
"It's alright. What is it you need?" I ask her, unwrapping the Doctor's arms from my waist. "Erm, I just wanted to hand this in. You told me I could finish it and bring it into today." She responds, walking toward me slowly and handing me the paper.   
  
I look it over. "Oh, yes. The essay on Hifene 8. Thank you." She nods. "I did it 25 pages instead of 15. Is that alright?"   
  
I pinch myself to try and not let the hormones get in the way. "Yes, it's fine. I'll have this graded for you as soon as I can."   
  
She gives me a small smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." I nod, then turn around to continue snuggling with my husband. That's all I've been thinking about all day for some reason.   
  
The girl walks out of the room after that, and I suddenly think about it. "Boy or girl?"   
  
He tightens his grip around me. "As long as it's healthy." He says worriedly. And I know exactly what he's thinking about. So I kiss him. Usually he stops thinking as soon as my lips hit his.   
  
He smiles into the kiss, and pulls me closer. I let my tongue dance with his, wrapping my arms around his neck. I finally pull away. "My flat. Now." He agrees, and we walk together. For one of the first times in history, he stays silent as we walk. And I can immediately tell he's worrying again. That's the only time he'll ever keep his mouth shut.   
  
He shuts the door behind him as soon as we walk in, and I can't take it anymore. I grab him and kiss him again. I'll most likely forever blame it on the hormones, but I'm not sure what it actually is. We haven't been doing anything since we found out I was pregnant, because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. But at this point, I don't care.  
  
I don't pull away, and he doesn't either. It's when I start to lead him into my room he stops. "We can't." He says, even though I can tell how dark his eyes are. I sit down on the bed and lay back. "I know. I just.... hormones."   
  
"Or I'm just completely irresistible." He says smugly. "Ha. No. But I do need something other than just hugging." I tell him. He sits down on the foot of the bed. "I've got an idea."   
  
He starts unbuttoning the front of my shirt. Once it's completely undone, he pulls it off and instructs me to flip over. "Here. How's this?" He begins massaging my back.   
  
I groan when his hand hits a spot that's been aching all day. He rubs it gently, putting his thumbs right where they're needed and going in circles. I arch my back. "Do my shoulders." I say into the pillow. He does.   
  
I get a massage for about 15 minutes when he stops. "Ok, TARDIS. Somewhere calm. Let's go."  
  
I get to my feet and pull my shirt back on. "That's some pretty skilled hands you have there." He rolls his eyes at me. "Yes. Now come on!"  
  
I follow him into the TARDIS. He runs up to the console and gets us going, but he still leaves the damn breaks on. The TARDIS shudders, and we move. "Ok, here we are!" he says cheerfully, and practically skips to the door.   
  
Once he opens it, however, his expression changes. "Oh no. Not here."


	20. Chapter 20

River's POV  
  
"Oh no. Not here." The Doctor says, face looking terrified. I push him out of the way and look for myself. "It's just Mum and Dad! I mean, dad may attempt to castrate you, but they're still my parents." I say, amused at how scared he looks.   
  
"I told him I wasn't going to get you pregnant!" He responds, giving me his dear-God-please-no look. I roll my eyes at him. "It was my fault. Well, sort of my fault. Those people said that it would work, and I believed them. And apparently it didn't. Not that I'll stick up for you with Dad." I say, giving him a wicked grin.   
  
He shakes his head and runs to the console. "Absolutely not. We are leaving, right now." Yeah, right. The TARDIS brought us here on purpose, and until we've done what she wants, we aren't leaving.  
  
The Doctor groans when the TARDIS doesn't move. "Please!" I laugh and pull him out the door. "You are going to have to eventually talk to them, you know."   
  
He shakes his head, and doesn't move toward the house. "Not now, I don't." I shove him in the direction of the door.   
  
"Yes, you do."   
  
He sighs and hangs his head down in defeat. "Fine. But you can't let your dad kill me."   
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Rory! They came for Christmas! Pour them a glass as well!" I tell at my husband when I hear the TARDIS brakes. "Alright!"   
  
I get the turkey out of the oven. "At least you can cook. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mr.Pond." He gets down a couple more glasses from the cabinet. "Probably be eating take out."   
  
The front door finally bursts open. "River! No, please let's just... Oh. Hello." The Doctor finishes when he sees us.  
  
I give him a suspicious look. "What's wrong?" He glances over at River nervously. "Nothing. But before we do anything else, why don't we all go and visit a public place. Maybe a park. Where people can witness each other."   
  
She rolls her eyes and punches his shoulder. "No, you tell them now." Rory walks up beside me. 'Tell us what?"  
  
The Doctor gulps. "River is sort of, erm, well, she's...." He says, rubbing his hands together. "She's what?" I demand.   
  
"pgnst." he mumbles quickly. River hits him again. "Pregnant! She's pregnant!" he says as fast as possible.   
  
I just stare. A baby. A real baby. I'm going to be a grandmother at 29. Wow. This is sudden. I look over at Rory. His eyes are closed, and his fists are clenched. He's calming himself down. I can tell.   
  
River steps forward. "Well, Merry Christmas!" I look down at her belly. "How long?"   
  
She smiles. "Almost two weeks. There's even a little bump, because Time Lord pregnancies only take about 3 months." I think it over. "Can you carry his child? It is his, right?"   
  
She laughs. "Of course it's his!" I frown. Avoiding the question by answering a different one. "River. Will it be ok?" I ask her carefully. She swallows forcefully. I know this sign. She did it as Mels. It's when she's scared, and won't admit to it.   
  
She looks away. "Dad, anything?" I sigh. Still won't answer me. Rory opens his eyes to look at her. "I.... I don't know."   
  
The Doctor remains sort of hiding behind River. Rory shakes his head. "River, I'm very happy for you. This is nice. It's great, really. So don't take this the wrong way." He leans over and gets the turkey knife off the counter.   
  
The Doctor immediately runs. I sigh and start to process it. I'm getting a granddaughter from my daughter, who's older than me and married to an alien. Ok.   
  
River starts humming and sits down on the couch with a communicator. I go sit down beside her. "Please answer me. Will the baby make it?" I ask her, scared.   
  
She shrugs and swallows again. "The baby's 68% Time Lord. I'm only about 25% Time Lord. And I haven't even been preparing my body for this." She says, finally answering me. I pull her into a hug. "We're happy for you. And you know we'll be here whenever you need us."   
  
She nods. "So, Christmas dinner, then?" She asks cheerfully, changing the subject. "Yeah. Rory's cooking most of it, so it may be edible."   
  
She laughs. "We need to go get the knife from Rory. I'm hungry."  
  
The Doctor's POV  
  
"Ah!" I run to other side of the couch. "I didn't mean to! I didn't think it could happen!" I say, trying to stay on the opposite side.   
  
He stops suddenly. "Does she want this?"   
  
I scratch my hair. "Who?" He glares at me. "River. Does she want a baby?" I look anywhere except his face. "She thinks it's too dangerous."   
  
"That wasn't the question."  
  
"Yes. I think so, yes."  
  
He sighs and sits on the couch. "So, what is this going to be now? What sort of family are we supposed to be?"   
  
I laugh and sit beside him. "A mad one, to be sure." He groans and rubs his forehead. "So you're going to be a dad." "Probably."   
  
He snaps his head over toward me. "Probably? What do you mean, -" He gets cut off by Amy and River laughing as they enter the room.   
  
"Oi! You two! You've got to help set the table!" Amy calls over, continuing with River to the dining room. I stand up and follow them quickly, avoiding Rory's question. Because it's not a 'probably' that I'm going to be a dad. It's a 'maybe'. But I can't tell him that.   
  
"Here. Put these down." Amy says, handing me a stack of plates. "Alright." I start carefully walking to the table. "So, it's good then? With the Doctor?" I hear her say to River on the other side of the room. "It always is." River reassures her mother.   
  
I gently set the plates down on the table and lay them out. "I was just making sure. I know how dangerous it is. Fun, but dangerous."   
  
"Yeah, right. He won't let me go anywhere other than the university, and even then he's in every single one of my classes. Do you have any idea how crazy it is when he's so brilliant, and he knows it, and he just absent mindlessly corrects something I say? Doesn't even mean to. He does that to my students, too. They all think he's way too clever to be in my class." She says quietly. I know she knows I can hear them. Amy might not, but she does. She's telling me this.   
  
I do smile smugly at the 'brilliant' part. Can't help it. I set the last plate down on the table and go grab the plate of pie. "Honey, grab some napkins while you're at it!" River calls over. "Yes, dear." I get some off the counter and carry them over to the table.   
  
"Do we have some wine?" Rory calls. "Yes, it's in the cooler." Amy says back, getting the turkey.   
  
River's POV   
  
I go and sit down next to everyone at the table once I've got everything. Rory gets a slice of turkey. "So, Christmas Eve. Finally decide to come." The Doctor takes a sip of his kool-aid. "Yes. Speaking of which, how long has it been for you?"   
  
Amy shrugs. "A few weeks. Not too long." I take a bite of the food. Delicious. As usual with Rory. Surprisingly, he's a good cook.   
  
We eat the rest of the meal fairly quickly, just chatting about things. Amy and Rory's parents are all out of town, and will be coming back for dinner tomorrow night, apparently.   
  
Once the table is cleared, Amy drags us to the lounge. "River, sit on the couch." She directs, getting me some pillows. "I'm fine, seriously. You don't have to do anything." I tell her, slightly annoyed that I'm already being fussed over. She rolls her eyes. "It's my job to over-do it. Now hush, and let's open presents!"   
  
The Doctor grins. "One second, Ponds! Let me go get your presents from the TARDIS!" He says, then bounds off quickly.   
  
He comes back within the same minute with a couple of huge bags, that are stuffed with gift boxes and other bags. "Ok. These are Amy and Rory's. River, I'll go get some of yours. I won't get all of them, because I want you to have some surprises tomorrow." He says, sitting them down.   
  
He then runs off again. Rory looks them over. "He really enjoys showing off." He says, but he's smiling. I laugh. "Rory, I'd expect that you'd figure that out the second you met him!"  
  
Amy smiles. "Well, it's nice all the same. To have you two here at Christmas." The Doctor comes back in. "Ok, River!" He sets down a bag slightly larger than my parents. "Like I said, more in the TARDIS for you later."   
  
I groan, though affectionately. "Can we just do these, please?" He smiles. "Yes! Here's one for you, here's one for you, and here's one for you." He says, giving us each a gift. Amy reaches behind her underneath the tree and pulls out a small box. "And for you."   
  
He takes it, smiling. "Oh. Thank you. That's nice. Getting a gift." We all open the gifts at the same time, per the Doctor's instruction. Amy examines her gift quizzically. "A.... is this a future iPhone or something?"   
  
"Ah! A bow-tie! With the TARDIS on it! I love it! Where'd you get this?" The Doctor exclaims, looking over his own present. Amy shrugged. "I showed a picture of it to these people, and they embroidered it. Thanks for the phone."   
  
Rory rips off the last piece of tape and slides the lid off. "A new Roman soldier outfit. Gee, thanks." He says, amused. The Doctor gives him a hug. "You're welcome, Pond! River, which one did you open?"   
  
I hold my 'gift' up, hardly being able to wait to see the look on his face. It's a nightie. A very revealing nightie. He blushes. "Oh, erm, that must be the wrong bag.... that one was supposed to stay on the TARDIS. Let me go switch them out."   
  
I hand it over to him, grinning. "Yes, you do that."   
  
We open all the presents that night after he brings back the right bag. Amy is fairly happy with most of her gifts, since I got a lot of them. Rory is definitely excited about the new car. I get several things, all of which I liked, with the exception of the fez.   
  
Doctor's POV  
  
The fire's going steady, and we sit up and just talk for a long while.   
  
Because even though our family isn't a normal one, we do have all the elements needed. We all love each other, and would literally rip apart the universe for one another. Even if we want to tear someone's head off violently at times.   
  
River lays her head on my shoulder gently. We may be insanely mad and weird, but we're a family. I've got a family. I wrap my arm around River and press a kiss to her hair.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Ponds." 


	21. Chapter 21

River's POV  
  
The Doctor pushed the small of my back in the direction of the TARDIS. "Merry Christmas!" Amy says, pulling my husband into a hug. "Are you sure you two don't want to stay the night? We've got plenty of room."   
  
I shake my head. "No thanks, mum. We're staying in the TARDIS tonight." The Doctor nodded. "I'll come by soon, maybe we can go have some adventures."   
  
Rory nodded, and then pulled me into a hug. "Be a good girl." He whispered, then pulled away. I smiled at him. He was trying so hard to be a good dad, even after I had gotten kidnapped and everything. "No promises." I say, winking.   
  
He rolls his eyes. "You're so your mother's daughter." Amy laughs and gives me a giant bear hug as well. "See you two later. Keep me updated about little Doctor Jr."   
  
"Yes, we will. River, TARDIS." The Doctor says, pushing me closer to the TARDIS. I sigh and walk to it. He can be so impatient.   
  
Once I walk in, I immediately send us into flight. My husband sits down on the chair by the console. "Are we opening presents tonight or tomorrow morning?" He asks excitedly.   
  
I laugh gently. "Tomorrow morning, my love." He puts on a pout. "Fine." He stands up and walks to the corridors. "Stay in here. I'll be right back."  
  
I only wait about ten minutes before he shows back up. He extends a hand to me. "Come along, Pond."   
  
I grab it and let myself be pulled to our room. I look around. "Ok..." He rolls his eyes. "Not in here." He tugs me toward our bathroom.   
  
"Oh..." He's made me a bath, complete with bubbles and vanilla scented candles around it. Some of my favorite music is playing softly. My plush robe is hanging beside the tub, near a couple golden fluffy towels and the sexy nightie I opened tonight from him. It's warm and cozy in here, and it's exactly what I need.   
  
I look over at him. He's just smiling like an idiot. I peck him on the cheek. "Thanks."   
  
He grins. "I'll let you take your bath in peace. Here, let me help you out of this." He pulls my jacket off gently, then unbuttons my shirt while I get out of the rest of my clothes. He looks me over once my clothing's on the floor. "Yowzah." I roll my eyes and smack his arm.   
  
"Ow!" he rubs the spot I hit. "Fine, fine. I'll leave." The Doctor walks out and shuts the door behind him. I go get into the tub, sinking slowly into the warm, fragranced water. I let out a happy sigh. It's been too long since I had a nice, long soak.   
  
I sit there, listening to the music play and just thinking. Before I know it, I'm nodding off. It's not like the water will get cold. The TARDIS, no doubt, has the heater turned on and is keeping it nice and warm. So I just give in to a little nap. Who knows how long I'll be in here.   
  
The next thing I know, I vaguely recognize my husband lifting me out of the water. He may look scrawny, but Time Lords are incredibly strong. I've probably been in the tub a couple of hours. I know I must be dripping water all over him, but before I can protest he's laying me on the bed and drying me off with one of the fluffy towels. "Honey, I can get dressed myself." I say, sitting up.   
  
He ignores me and wipes off each of my legs. "Well, you're not putting my nightie on. I can manage that." I tell him, letting him continue to dry me off.   
  
He lets me go after a moment, and I change into the clothes. He's already in bed at this point, just watching me. I slide under the cover and lean my head back onto the pillow. "Thanks."   
  
He kisses the side of my shoulder. "You're welcome." We lay there in silence a moment, but then I decide just to snuggle up to the Doctor. He wraps his arms around me, pushing my forehead into his chest. He's very warm. "Merry Christmas." I hear him whisper, before I'm out like a light.   
  
-The next morning (relative)-  
  
"River!" The Doctor gently shakes me. "River!" He repeats. I groan into the pillow. "Leave me alone. I'm sleeping."   
  
"Santa came! Come on already!" He says excitedly, shaking me again. Ugh. Damn him.   
  
I sigh. "What happened to all the sweetness of letting me be last night?"   
  
"It's Christmas, and Santa came. You can't sleep in on Christmas!"   
  
I roll my eyes. Not that he can see that, since I'm staring into the pillowy. "And why not?" He pats my rear through the cover. "Because it's Christmas." He repeats.   
  
I roll over to look at him, and laugh at the sight. He has on his Rudolph pajamas (Rudolph's his favorite reindeer. I preferred Dancer. Rudolph was snotty.) and a gift bow in his hair. The thing that makes it so funny is that he's bouncing on the balls of his feet, and his eyes look as excited as a five year old's would on Christmas morning. Not a 1000+ year old man.   
  
He frowns. "What's so funny? Stop!" I sit up, still chuckling. "You. Good grief, are you on a sugar rush?"   
  
He looks away. "Only a little one. You know sugar affects me that way!" he admits. I smile and swing my legs out from under the covers. "Come on, kiddo."   
  
He snorts. "Hardly."   
  
We walk to our favorite lounge in the TARDIS, where there's a Christmas tree and the bag of presents that he accidentally gave me last night, plus a large amount of other gifts. "Did you let Santa in last night?" I ask, curious. He couldn't of just walked in.   
  
He nods. "Yep. Jeff knocked in the middle of the night. Knew it was me." Ah. That made sense. He leans in to whisper in my ear. "However, River, I don't think Santa got you much this year. You have been a bad, _bad_ girl."   
  
I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe so. But Jeff and I are on good terms." He nips my earlobe at that, gently running his tongue over the place his teeth were. My breath catches. "Stop." I tell him, annoyed. He's riling me up for fun.   
  
He chuckles. "Ok. Presents?" I nod. "Presents."   
  
We then unwrap all the presents, starting with the ones from Santa and then doing the ones from each other. I get other sexy nighties and some lingerie, and the Helm of Ionipson, among other things. I got the Doctor some of the interesting things I found on my expeditions, and a few bowties. Another big thing I got him was a diamond watch, with the outside pure diamond.   
  
After we're done with everything, we sit back into each other. "You know, honey, we haven't done an ultrasound." The Doctor says, playing with my hair. I tilt my head back to look at him. "Ok."   
  
He blinks quickly. "Oh. Now. Can we not move for a second? I really like this position." He tells me, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I sigh and lean back farther into his warm chest. This is one of the best Christmas present there is.   
  



	22. Chapter 22

River's POV   
  
The Doctor continues to tug me to the med bay. "Come on!" I sigh. "Can you _walk_ anywhere?" He shakes his head. "No."   
  
He pulls me into the room. "Ok. You lay on that one and pull your shirt up." I do as he says while he tries to figure out how to do an ultrasound. "Ok. This gel. It does a sciency thing. It's gonna be cold." He says, showing be a small container with the stuff. I nod, and he rubs it on my stomach.   
  
"Now let's do this." He picks up a device that looks sort of like a 21st century barcode scanner and runs it across my belly slowly. I look at the screen. There's something there. It's definitely a baby. He looks at it as well. "River." he whispers to me.   
  
"Yes?" I whisper back, not taking my eyes off the screen. "We made that." He whispers. I just stare at the tiny, undeveloped body that's inside me. "Yeah. We did."   
  
"Want to know if it's a boy or a girl? We can scan it's blood." He asks me, looking at the screen. I don't speak for a second. We made a person. A real, living, person. That is currently growing inside me. When I actually see the baby, it just gets all the more real.   
  
"Yes. Do the scan." I tell him. He nods and presses a button on the side.   
  
'FEMALE' flashes across the screen. I do a sharp intake of breath. The blood is female. We are going to have a daughter. The Doctor looks down at me with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, I suppose Doctor Jr. is out of the question."   
  
I smile, but then immediately start worrying again. What would happen if I can't do it? If my body can't hold a living Time Lord? Because humans can't. They aren't strong enough. I may have Time Lord in me, but that doesn't mean that I can do it. I dot have much Time Lord in me. I'm about 32%. And I have to carry a baby that's almost full?  
  
The Doctor gently begins to wipe the gel off of my belly. "River." I look over at him. "Hm?" He sets the towel down. "We need a vacation. A relaxing one. Just for you. No danger. We can call your parents and tell them it's a girl, and then we can go."  
  
I pull my shirt back down. "Yeah. Sounds good. Now, I really want some Reidclotts. You know, from the planet Upanki. 39th century. Be a dear and get me some?"   
  
-3weeks later-   
  
We've been on a 'relaxing vacation' a while now. Not actually relaxing. There was plenty of trouble, but the Doctor made me stay in the TARDIS, and the Old Girl was on his side and wouldn't open. I roll over to the other side of the bed.   
  
I'm a little over a month pregnant, and my bump is a lot bigger. It's getting uncomfortable to lay on my stomach. Not that I usually lay on my stomach when I'm sleeping. My training instinct is to lay on my back so I can see what's coming. Now, however, there's not really a comfortable position.   
  
The Doctor has been doing his best, but I've been in a lot of pain. I don't tell him that. I'm trying to keep his child alive and well. I've been doing scans on the TARDIS, and the baby is just a little off. I can tell that it's a person now, because it's got little arms and legs. But the inside of the baby is what I'm worried about. All of her vitals have to work. Particularly her hearts. I've only got one of them, and now I have to sustain another person that has two.   
  
It's painful. Very painful. I've been trained to take all kinds of different torture, but this is someone inside of me using me to grow. And I'm trying. I'm doing my best. I'd die to keep this child alive in a second.   
  
Unfortunately, so will my husband. He'd give up regenerations to save the baby quickly. I don't want him doing that. I don't want him to _have_ to do that.   
  
I roll over again in bed, trying to get comfortable. I just can't go to sleep without him. And he doesn't sleep very much, so now I have to go get him. Or not. I decide to be lazy, and tell the TARDIS to get him.   
  
He arrives a second later, out of breath. "Are you alright? What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me you're ok!" I sigh. I don't want to admit to this. "I'm fine. I just... this baby... I can't.... I can't sleep without you." I finally say, slightly angry with myself.   
  
He nods and gets under the covers beside me. "Ok. I'll stay in here." He scoots over to get close to me, then wraps his arms around me. He plays with my hair, and I easily fall asleep.   
  
-A month later-   
  
The Doctor bursts back into the doors quickly, panting. I'm guessing from running. I take another lick of the chocolate frosting. "Done?" I ask him.  
  
He nods and comes over to me. "I'm annoyed with these stupid Atraxi." He dips his finger into the frosting. I step on his foot. "Ow! What was that for?!"   
  
I shrug. "My frosting. Get your own." He gives me a mean look. "River!" I shake my head. "No."   
  
Then the baby kicks. I stop what I'm doing immediately and put my hand on my belly. She kicks again. I giggle. The Doctor stares at me, mouth gaping. "Was that- Did you just _giggle_?" She kicks another spot.   
  
"Here." I grab his hand and stick it on my now noticeable belly. "What?" He asks, confused. I put a finger up. Then the baby kicks again. "Oh my-was that the baby? Our baby?"  
  
I grin stupidly and nod. These hormones are the most annoying thing that have ever happened to me. I mean, I just _giggled_. Since when does River Song _giggle_? Ugh.   
  
He looks at my belly in wonder. "Wow." I nod. "Oh yes." The Doctor gets on his knees and puts his ear to my now-huge stomach. "Hey, sweetheart. I'm your daddy." She kicks again, right where his ear is. He backs up. "I think she's in a mood." I inform him, going back to spooning out chocolate frosting.   
  
He rolls his eyes. "Either that, or she's mad about me stealing the frosting too." I think on that. "Well..."   
  
He kisses me and shuts me up. I smile into his lips, gladly pushing my tongue into his mouth. Until she kicks. Again. I grunt. He pulls away. "Stop kicking your mum when she's kissing your dad!" He scolds our un-born child.   
  
I laugh. He pouts at me. "Another?" I roll my eyes and give him a peck on the cheek. Then stick the spoon of chocolate in my mouth. He sighs, then goes to the console. "Where do you want to go this time?" 


	23. Chapter 23

I'm now a little over 2 months pregnant. At this point, I can't wait to get our daughter out of me. She's very strong, which is something you could normally expect from a Time Lord anyway, but I think she gets a lot of it from me. She's also discovered that kicking me is a lot of fun, and I don't get a whole lot of sleep. Normally, I couldn't care less about sleep, because I usually only need a few hours a week to do everything. But this process is tiring me out.   
  
We haven't picked out a name. Mainly because we're both terrified that something will happen to her. So far, he hasn't taken me to a hospital, trusting the TARDIS. But I think for the birth he's going to bring me to the hospital on New Earth.   
  
If there is a birth.   
  
**The Doctor's POV**   
  
River has me here all the time. Not really, she doesn't ask me to, but there's nothing in the universe that could keep me away from her for more than a few minutes.   
  
She has a huge stomach by this point, but all the morning sickness has passed. It's getting more real every single time I look at her. I might be a dad. Again.   
  
However, the only thing I can think about is her going to the Library. What happens when my baby girl grows up with us, off and on, and then one day she comes with me and never sees her mother again? There is no right way I could ever explain that to my child. I've never tried to talk to Amy and Rory about it. They've got no idea one day she'll leave, and I can't fix it. One thing I can't fix. Because if I try to, then either A) Over 4000 people in the Library die or B) I'll never have lived all those time with her and neither will she.   
  
Parenthood is a whole different story. Obviously, I won't take the child anywhere dangerous in any way. But I don't even know how to be a parent anymore. It's been over a millennia. How do I do it without the Academy, without other Time Lord teachers (there's no way my baby's getting sent to an Earth school), without having River at my side the entire time?  
  
She can't stay with me the whole time, because there's a ton of stuff that she hasn't done yet that I have, and if I tried to avoid it, it'll most likely make a paradox. I've learned to hate that word. Paradox.   
  
So I decide what I need: Craig and Stormaggedon.   
  
5 minutes later-  
  
"River! I'm going to talk to some old friends! Want to come?" I yell towards our room. A few seconds later, she emerges, and my breath slightly stops at how good she looks. It's nothing special, really, just a pair of jeans and a black maternity shirt that the TARDIS must of made (fine, yes, it's low cut). But her hair is down, and there's not more than a drop of makeup on her face, save for some lipstick and maybe a little of the other stuff on her cheeks.  
  
"Stop ogling me. Where are we?" She says, walking to the doors. "Right. Craig and Stormaggedon's house. And Sophie's. I just wanted to pop in, you know, say hi. I'm not going to get in trouble this time, though." She rolls her eyes. "I'll believe that as soon as it happens."   
  
"Oi! Trouble doesn't follow me! The universe just puts me where there is because it knows I can fix it." I protest, walking over to her. She reaches into my jacket pocket and rummages around. "Whatever you say, sweetie."  
  
She pulls out a package of- "Hey! Those are my Jammy Dodgers!" I try to swipe them back, but even pregnant, River is faster than me. "No. I want some right now. We're out of chocolate frosting, by the way."   
  
"How are we out of chocolate frosting? The TARDIS replenishes everything at the end of the day." I ask, confused. "I ate all she had for the day, and now I want more. It's her fault for rationing me."   
  
I groan. "River, you can't-" Then someone knocks on the door. I glance at her. "Come on, eat my biscuits. Maybe Craig will have some chocolate frosting." I tell her, opening the door and pushing her out by the small of her back. "If they don't, you have to go get me some." She says, walking right beside Craig. "Hey!" I say, pointing at him, then pulling him into a hug. "Hey, Doctor! What're you doing here?" Sophie asks, smiling. "Oh, you know, just popping around for a visit. No aliens this time, I swear."   
  
Craig gives me a look. "Sure. Who's your friend?" River puts another jammy dodger in her mouth, and I sigh. "My wife, River Song."   
  
" _Professor_ River Song." She corrects, getting another biscuit out the package. Craig's eyes widen. "Oh my god! You're having a baby?! Doctor!"   
  
I give a forced smile. "Yep." Sophie hugs me. "That's great! Here, you come inside and sit down." She says, helping River up the steps to their house. "You don't have any chocolate frosting, by any chance, do you?"   
  
Craig laughs, then sees the look on her face. "Oh. You're serious. Of course you're serious. No, we don't have any. We used it on cake, and I already ate that. Sorry." We walk into the lounge. River sighs, then curses in Gallifreyan. "River! What happens when she hears you talking like that?" I ask her sternly, pointing at her stomach.  
  
"Shut up and go get me some frosting." She says, sitting on the couch. Cravings. Chocolate frosting is the only thing that she has had a craving for the entire time she's been pregnant. I run a hand through my hair. "Ok. Craig, Can I borrow your car? And you, because I don't want to crash your car?"   
  
Sophie and Craig exchange amused glances. "Yeah, mate. Sure. Let me go get my keys."   
  
**River's POV**  
  
My phone dings inside my pocket. Amy made me get one so she and Dad could talk to me. I shift around and pull the thing out.   
  
_Mum: How are you? Is the Doctor taking care of you?_  
  
I laugh out loud. She knows exactly how he acts.   
  
_Well, right now he's getting some chocolate frosting for me. The TARDIS ran out. I'm good except for the hormones. I'm acting so strange it's hard to believe_.   
  
I press send, and Sophie comes and sits beside me. "I made you a cuppa. It helped me when I was pregnant with Alfie." I take it. "Thank you, dear."   
  
We sip on the tea in silence for a moment. "So, when did you and the Doctor get married? I didn't expect it from him. I mean, he's an alien. Why'd you marry him?" I take another sip. "Well, it's complicated. Aborted time line. He didn't exactly ask me to marry him, either."  
  
She nods. "Craig told me he traveled in time. I wouldn't have believed it before he came and roomed with Craig, but after that incident, I'm pretty much open to anything. What year are you from?"   
  
**The Doctor's POV**  
  
"Craig! What about these? Don't women like these?" I call to him, gesturing towards some flowers.   
  
He walks over with a shopping basket in hand. "I don't know. What kind of stuff does she like? Sophie doesn't like them." I shrug and examine one bouquet. "Well, she likes guns, and explosive stuff. And heels. And lipstick. Not a big fan on hats, though."  
  
He looks at me skeptically. "She doesn't sound like a flower kind of girl." I shake my head. "No, Craig, she's a woman." He sighs. "Did you at least find the frosting?"   
  
I hold up my shopping basket, which is mostly full of the stuff. And a few packs of Jammy Dodgers. "Do you really need that many?" He asks in disbelief. "Yeah. She can go through 2 cans a hour if she wants. I bought a couple for myself, too. She gets angry when I mess with hers."   
  
"Alright. Are you done, then?"   
  
"Yep. Let's go!"   
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
"How did you not know that? Of course you have to pay!" Craig says, struggling against the handcuffs that have him restrained in the chair.   
  
Apparently, you have to pay for everything in 2012. Even food. But how was I supposed to know that? I just walked out with it. It's not like I was trying to steal it. The alarms went off the second I stepped out, and a bunch of humans started yelling at me.   
  
We're currently waiting on an officer to show up, fine us, and let us go. Or River and Sophie to show up. I gave the person that handcuffed us in here the numbers. Hopefully, the people won't put us up in jail. It's times like this, when I can't reach my sonic, that I wish River is here with a good plan.   
  
"Well, I just forgot! Why do you people have to pay for food anyway? That's just rude!" I defend myself. He groans. "No trouble this time, huh? Yeah, right. I guess I should be thankful it's not aliens."  
  
"Actually, I kind of though one of those was a Zygon. He smelled terrible! Or do 21st century store people smell like that?"   
  
**River's POV**  
  
I pick up my ringing phone. "Professor River Song. If you're looking for my husband, he's out. If you're angry because I shot your emperor or something, too bad. If I stole an artifact of yours, I'll eventually return it. If it's something else, then you can continue talking." I say quickly, then turn it on speaker so I can mix my tea. Sophie raises an eyebrow at my greeting, but doesn't say anything.   
  
"Erm, no actually. There's a man here, says he's called the Doctor. Won't give me his name, but he's with someone named Craig. He gave me this number, said it was his wife. Do you know him?" I take a sip of tea. "Yes, that would be my idiot of a husband. If he's burned down or blown up your house or store, then he'll eventually pay you back."   
  
"No, actually. He hasn't done any of that. However, he and his friend attempted to steal 14 cans of chocolate frosting and 8 packs of Jammy Dodgers." I sigh. "I told him to get 20. I hate him." "No you don't!" I hear yelled in the background.   
  
"Am I supposed to come bail him out or something?" "Well, the police are going to be here any minute to bring them to the county jail until they get bailed out."   
  
I look over at Sophie. "We could just leave him there. What do you think?" She smiles at me, then shakes her head. "Men. Come on, let's to get them. We can take a taxi or something." I hang up on the guy and grab my coat.   
  
"Nah, it's fine. I think we should take a bus." I tell her, grinning mischievously.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed this!" I yell over the sirens wailing. "You know, I didn't know you'd actually take the bus! I thought you meant pay for a ticket or something!" Sophie yells back.   
  
I grin and take a sharp left turn. "Store's this way, right?!" I call over to her. "Yeah! Keep going, then it's on your right!"   
  
I take a look in the rear view. "At least they don't know where we are! I can't even see them!"   
  
Sophie squeals as I skid the large vehicle into the store parking lot. She just sits there, most likely glad to be alive. I'm actually a great driver. I just like to go above speed limit a bit.   
  
I pull the lever that opens the door and climb down the steps. I wait a moment, and she finally climbs out as well. "That was terrifying."   
  
"I know!" I smirk, then head towards the store.   
  
**Doctor's POV**  
  
"Is she coming?" Craig asks me nervously.   
  
"Eventually." I assure him. She wouldn't leave me. Especially since all the chocolate frosting is at the store.   
  
The door bursts open, and River and Sophie run in. "Ok, we need to get you two out, now." River says hurriedly, sticking her hand in my jacket pocket and getting my sonic. "Yes, I know that. Do you know how bored I've been?"   
  
Sophie glares at River. "She took a bus, and raced it all the way here. The police were after us!" I laugh. "You are a bad girl." She smirks. "I know. That would be why I'm keeping the handcuffs."   
  
"Do I get a pair?" I immediately switch to flirting. "If you're a good boy." She says, unlocking the cuffs. "Oh, I don't know about that. I suppose I could try."  
  
"Would you two stop flirting already and get me out of these things! I can't be in jail!" Craig shouts. I sigh and watch her sonic his cuffs too. "Here. Have this pair." She hands them over with a wink. I take them and shove them into my pocket. "They'll be fun to use."   
  
"Spoilers!" She says, smiling. "Now, on a more serious note: where's my frosting?"   
  
I point to the door, where the shopping basket is. She walks over and pops the lid off one, scooping some out with her finger and sticking it in her mouth. She makes a pleasant sound in the back of her throat that makes my own breath hitch. I can't help it. When she makes noises like that, it's all I can do not to snog her senseless then and there.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here! Here I'll leave a 100 on the desk." Craig says, walking to the door. River sighs and gets all the frosting, then goes out. I follow closely behind. "Ok, there's an exit right over there. We just have to get into the parking lot and fry the security cameras."   
  
I nod in agreement. Craig looks terrified. "I can't go to jail. We don't have the money." He whispers.   
  
"Geronimo!"  
  
-35 minutes later-  
  
 **Craig's POV**  
  
I flip onto the couch with a groan. "Why do you always get me in trouble?" I ask looking over at the Doctor. He shrugs and puts another jammy dodger in his mouth. "So where's Stormaggedon?"   
  
"Stormaggedon?" Sophie asks, confused. "Alfie." I inform her. "Oh my God, Alfie!" I run over to the phone and dial her mum's number. "Hey! Sophie's coming to get Alfie. Sorry. There's an old friend in town, and we forgot to get him." I tell her, then listen to her finish talking on the other line. She can be quite annoying.   
  
"Ok. Bye." I hang up the phone. "Ok. Alfie's fine. She was just wondering why we were so late."   
  
River takes a spoonful of chocolate frosting. "Stormaggedon's the baby, yeah?" Sophie smiles over at me. "Still is. It's only been a couple of months since we saw the Doctor last."  
  
"Ok. That's good." "Ok, well I'm gonna go get him. Love you, and you two don't burn or explode or steal anything." Sophie says, grabbing her keys and walking out. The Doctor snorts. "Why does everyone always say that?"  
  
"You are prone to trouble, my love." River says. "It's not my fault! Like I said: The universe just decides I can fix it and puts it there."

His wife rolls her eyes and gets some more frosting out of a jar. I sit back into the chair and pull my phone out. River glances over at it. "Ugh. A Droid. I hate those things. I prefer Apple myself."

The Doctor slips an arm over her shoulder. "The man that made that company wasn't really all that nice, either." He launched into a story about how he saved everyone that owned one from getting their brains fried.

Sophie and Alfie come in when he's describing the fireballs. "Doctor."

He stops in his story and sees Alfie. "Hello there! How've you been?"

Alfie babbles a little. River chuckles. "I know, right. I can't shoot it, unfortunately. I could accidently shoot his chin off." She says to my son.

The Doctor frowns and rubs his chin. "Stop ganging up on me! My bowtie is cool, and my chin is fine."

Alfie makes another series of noises, and River laughs again. "Believe me, I know. He tells me all the time. And so does everyone else that knows me."

The Time Lord blushes and looks away. "Well," he begins, "you are." Sophie exchanges glances with me. "What are you doing? You understand him?"

"It's some weird alien thing, Sophie. Don't ask." I say.

She brings him over to the couple and sits him up between them. The Doctor steadies his back, and River hesitantly gives Alfie her hand. Alfie does some more babbling, and River's hand goes to her stomach. "No she isn't!" The Doctor suddenly says. "She has a baby in her stomach."

Alfie says something else, and River smiles. "No, I didn't eat it. Why don't you ask Doctor how it got there?"

"Ok, no no no! Alfie, that's for grown ups to know!" I interject from the love seat.

Alfie frowns and starts talking again. "Alfie says that he's very mature for his age, and he's not 8 months anymore. Also, he wants a puppy. And he'll stay up all night this time if you don't tell him or get the puppy." The Doctor tells me.

I groan. "You can't blackmail your dad! How about we get a puppy, and forget about the baby?" Alfie seems to consider it a moment, before talking to the Doctor. "No, I won't! Your dad said to wait until you're older." He replies.

Alfie babbles some more. "He says that you have tell him when he's 14 months." The Doctor informs me.   

"Why don't you use the loo, if you're so smart?" Sophie asks him. He sighs, then starts telling River something. "It's easier when you change him."

"Is that seriously the reason babies don't go to the toilet? They're lazy?" I ask, confused. That can't be right. Babies aren't that smart.

"You humans can't even remember your childhood. That's pathetic." He says with a snort. River sets the empty can of frosting aside and pops  open another one. "Hey! Part human over here."

Alfie says something else. "I did not!" The Doctor denies whatever Alfie says, face flushed, and River raises an eyebrow. "Yes, you did."

           -2 hours later-

"You can come by and stay whenever you like. Maybe play some football again." I tell the Doctor, and give him  a hug. "Maybe I will. We'll come visit." He promises, a smile on his face.

Sophie gives River a hug as well. "You better. Did  you get your frosting?"

The Doctor holds up a shopping bag. "Yep. The TARDIS might try to ration it again, so this is for emergencies."

Alfie babbles from his playpen. "Oh, of course!" The Doctor walks over to him and picks him up. "You're welcome, Alfie! Use it carefully, though. And don't go out of the house with it."   
  
River turns to me. "The Doctor attached anti-grav wheels to his baby walker. I suggest a rope."

I pull her into a hug the best I can with her stomach in the way. "Take good care of yourself. And the baby."

We wave at the TARDIS as it dematerializes, Alfie included.

 Sophie grins over at me. "We should probably go get that puppy."

     **River's POV**

I sit down on the pilot's chair while my husband does his little dance around the console. "Your flat, here we go!" When I don't reply, he walks slowly around the console to me.

"You've been quiet this afternoon. You alright?" He asks, looking down at me with worry visible on his face. Another jolt of pain goes through my stomach.

"Of course."


	25. Chapter 25

River's POV

It's been 2 weeks since we saw Craig and Sophie. My belly now reminds me of an elephant. Which isn't a bad thing. That means that the baby is growing, which is exactly what needs to happen.

I, of course, have been going to teach at the University a lot as well. With a perception filter. My husband has insisted in being in every single class and staying with me 24/7. I'm moody, and hormones are flowing through me constantly. Damn things. One minute all I want to do is take a nap, which is annoying, and the next I want to go _do_ something, which is dangerous. Then all I want to do is snog my husband, then I want to slap him. Then I want to cuddle. I will admit one thing: I'm not being the easiest person to stay with all the time. (It doesn't help that when I apologize, he says he's used to it and that I'm acting perfectly normal for me.)

The Doctor has been battling boredom. He got a Wii, courtesy of Amy and Rory, so he can stay occupied for a short amount of time, but I can tell he's all-too ready for a real life-threatening adventure. So am I.

"I'm going to park us on Clom." I announce, and leave the room. "Hold on, River. I've just got to-" I hear a thud as I exit through the door. "Oops. That vase from Goudy is no longer going to be of service!"

I roll my eyes and continue down the corridor until I reach the control room and send us on our way.

That day, he makes sure we're just taking a leisurely tourist sort of thing. We stroll through a park, make a couple swings anti-grav, re-build a crappily built boat, and assemble some Clominite a new motor for his tricycle (well, I say tricycle. 3 wheels).

And then at the end of the day we stop the fifth world war  from happening with a bit of a broken lamp, some curtains, and a bottle of lotion. Maybe that one did involve a bit of shooting and a bit of running.

Then it's back to the TARDIS.

I'm pacing the control room at this point. The Doctor is doing some kind of WWII airplane simulator that I've passed about 20 times now.   
  
Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

"Dammit!" I finally exclaim. "This isn't working. I need something to alleviate boredom. Quickly. No reason to feel like I'm in Stormcage again."

The TARDIS does an offended little hum and launches off into who-knows-where silently. I grab another gun and stick into my pocket. And a small pack of TNT, just in case.

I walk over and look at the scanner. _Walmart? Why did she bring me to Walmart?_

I go out the doors and my question is answered. I'm standing in the baby section of the store, looking at bottles and pacifiers and formula. I look back at the Old Girl, who is cloaked and not making any noise.

"Seriously? I know for a fact you can make all of this even better."

No response.

I give an angry huff and go to the bottles, biting my lip.

Then I realize- I've got no idea what to buy. I've never had kids before. I never really _was_ a kid. I was too smart.

I must look pretty awkward standing there staring for exactly two minutes thirty six seconds, because soon enough an employee walks up. "Need any assistance, m'am? He asks with a Southern drawl.

"Yes, actually. I don't-" I sigh and shake my head. "I don't know what to buy." I finally admit.

He smiles and squats down to look at some on the bottom shelf. "Ah. Well, I can help with that. How far are you along?"

What do I say now? I'm about two months, maybe... 4 weeks? By human standards, that's...

"About 8 months."

He smiles up at me. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Ah." He picks a pack out and hands it up. "Those are pretty good. Good brand, anyway. What my wife uses."

"Thanks. I don't suppose you know what kind of pacifier to buy?"

He smiles and nods, then walks over with me to that section.

He picks a couple up, and is mid-way through his explanation about if it's more natural when I hear- "RIVER SONG!" from the next aisle over. I sigh and roll my eyes, then try to give him a psychic nudge and tell him where I am without interrupting the explanation.

"-so, yeah. From what I know, you'll want to get these. They're shaped right, see? If you want to help with teething for later, then-"

"-River!" He's right behind me now. I spin around, annoyed. "Honey, good grief. I can't go to Walmart without you spazzing out?" He frowns at me. "You could have told me."

"I got bored. So did the TARDIS. Now, shut up and let this guy finish telling me what pacifiers to buy."

He does, and even though the employee shoots him a weird look, he doesn't say anything. Once we're done, we've managed to get a cart full of bottles, teethers, books, toys, and a large fluffy bear. "Thanks so much." I tell the employee as he rings us up.

"No problem. Um, I was wondering, are y'all both British?"   
  
I grin and look over at the Doctor, who shrugs. "Sort of. We move around a lot. Just spend a lot of time there, and her parents are." The guy nods and slides a fluffy bear over the scanner. "That'll be $104.25."

I pull out my wallet, and look through it for American cash, but only find credits and pounds. Sighing, I get a credit card out and hand it over.

If the guy looked at us weird when the Doctor showed up, he certainly looked confused when we took the cart and headed back to the TARDIS- which was in the middle of the store.

Everything's in the TARDIS within a couple seconds, and soon we're back in the vortex.

I'm piloting, needless to say.

He bounces in after a moment with a grin on his face. "River, I've made something!" I raise an eyebrow, but follow him anyway.

Soon we stop outside a wooden door in the corridor that's next to our room. "Close your eyes." He instructs.

"What am I, thirty?" I grumble as he guides me in, eyes shut.

"Okay- open."

I let a little gasp out at the adorable sight in front of me. The Doctor's fixed up his old cot, and it looks amazing amidst the natural green- almost jungle theme of the room. The ceiling is like the one in our own room; a view of the stars. There's all the stuff we got today already sorted out and in baskets. There's a dresser, a chest of drawers, and a changing table all in there as well.

"Oh, wow. This is-" I sigh. "Amazing."

He grins smugly. "I know."

Then, of course, I _have_ to kiss it off, and soon enough we're walking back to the control room for a romantic evening on some random planet.

We make the reservations and get dressed, and then go to eat a delicious steak that I manage to eat in a record 2 minutes.

It's while we're waiting for the bill that I feel it. I gasp at the intensity, and almost fall out of my chair.

"River? River, what's wrong?"

I'm too busy trying not to hyperventilate as another sharp pain comes over me.

"Oh. _Oh._ Rassilon. Are you going into labor?!"

I deliver a sharp kick to his shin, which he takes as a 'yes', and I do my best not to scream and attract the attention of everyone in the resturaunt.

_Can't you wait a little longer?! You've already stayed in me for over 2 months!_

I'm not sure if it's the baby talking to me telepathically or the next sharp pain that delivers an answer-

_NO._


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was 25 seconds." A cat nurse I hadn't noticed before says.
> 
> "Oh my God." Rory's saying.
> 
> I let out another string of curses, and tell them my baby's not going to wait much longer. The Doctor seems to be the only one that starts panicking, and so I have to repeat myself in English. Apparently I resort to Galifreyan when I'm in pain or angry. Or both. There's are nurses between my legs at this point, and I'm breathing the best I can.

"Breathe, River." He does his best to calm me down, even though he's panicking more than I am.

"I am!"

Another wave of pain goes through me and I let out a string of Galifreyan curses. Loudly.

Everyone near us turns to stare, and I grit my teeth.

"Um, okay. Okay, okay, okay. You've got to- Rory! Yes, Ponds, and then hospital, and then we-"

He's cut off  by me punching him on the arm. "Ow!"

"TARDIS. Now."

Everyone's still staring at us, and I do my best to tolerate the pain.

He helps me up, and I slap down the first currency I find in pocket on the table. We get to the door, and a waiter finally asks if we're alright.

"Yeah." I make out. "Just going into labor."

His eyes widen. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No!" The Doctor says, still guiding me to the door. "Actually, we're good, because we have to get her parents, and then he can help with the nursing stuff, and then he can tell me that everything is going to be okay, because I'm terrible with women giving birth, and-"

I give a yelp, and he shuts up and turns his attention to me. "The food was delicious!" He calls out over his shoulder as we walk into the parking lot.

He manages to stay quiet until we get into the TARDIS, who immediately materializes a stretcher in the console room and takes off without us piloting.

He starts rambling in Galifreyan as he helps me on the stretcher. The language may be beautiful and fluid and musical, but when he's talking about my anatomy and different techniques for giving birth, I start shooting curses in the language back at him. Mainly because _his_ baby is starting to hit me. _Hard._

Then I hear the TARDIS land, and my parents bust in, immediately running to me and firing questions at the Doctor. It's hard to hear even that, because my water's breaking, and I feel a gush of fluid.

"When did it start?"

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Has her water broke?"

"How long does it take for a Galifreyan to be born?"

I can't make anything out after that. Apparently the whole going-into-labor is a lot more painful than humans, because I'm screaming and yelling during this contraction, and I may have broken my husband's finger at some point. In any case, I can tell that we're going somewhere.

They wheel me out of the TARDIS, and then I see bright white light. I can tell it's a hospital from the smell, and soon enough they've got me in a room.

I take a moment to breathe after one contraction is over, and release my husband's hand.

"You should have told me that this would be extremely painful and the first thing I would feel would be contractions!"

He bites his lip and squeezes my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't allowed to be in the same room as a mother giving birth on Galifrey. One, because it was so rare and only the top scientists were allowed to see and two, because I have a tendency to panic."

"Really now?" I ask sarcastically.   
  
He frowns. "Well, it's kind of scary. Besides, Rory's got this. Right?"  He turns to my dad, who I hadn't noticed.

Rory's face is confused. "Um, I just recognized my name.... you're not talking in English."

I realize we've been conversing in Galifreyan, and the Doctor repeats the question in English. Rory's face reddens. "Um, no. I don't know how to give birth! We're in the Sisters of the Infinite Schism, and they'll do it anyway."

Another wave rolls over me and I grip hard into his hand, closing my eyes tightly.

I think it's shorter this time, but I can't tell exactly, because the pain is a little more intense and I'm pretty sure I start yelling again.

Then it's over and I take a deep breath. "Husband. I need to know _now_ how long this is going to take. And I need to know _now_ why the _hell_ you didn't tell me this information before!"

"Um, I don't know. I think your water breaks at some point soon, but I don't know, because like I said, I wasn't exactly allowed in the room when Time Lords were born!" At my glare he continues, "I think it doesn't last as long as humans, if that's any help."

I feel something else, and this time I'm pretty sure it's my daughter kicking me. Even so, it's painful, and I now need to pee.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." I inform everyone, grunting and trying to stand.

"No, no, no." Mum says, and gently pushing my shoulder back. "You're going to need to pee every five seconds now. Besides, you're already all hooked up."

I look down and see that she's correct. There's an IV and some other needle in my wrist and I'm in a hospital gown. My parents and husband are in scrubs as well.

 "Well, this isn't really big on dignity, is-"

Then I'm shouting again as pain moves from my lower back to abdomen again.

Eventually, it's over, and I realize that I've dug my nails so hard into the Doctor's hand that it's bleeding.

"That was 25 seconds." A cat nurse I hadn't noticed before says.

"Oh my God." Rory's saying.

I let out another string of curses, and tell them my baby's not going to wait much longer. The Doctor seems to be the only one that starts panicking, and so I have to repeat myself in English. Apparently I resort to Galifreyan when I'm in pain or angry. Or both. There's are nurses between my legs at this point, and I'm breathing the best I can.

_I want out!_

I'm close to growling when I hear my daughter talking to me telepathically. Then there's a sharp kick-or maybe a punch- delivered to my uterus.

 "Stop punching me!" I yell.

Everyone stops bustling around for a moment, and Amy squeezes my hand.

"Melody, the baby won't listen. Just focus on breathing, alright?"

"She _will_ listen." I say, and then I'm finding the baby in my mind and telling her to stop.

_I want out! Let me out!_

_Hit mummy again and I'll never let you out!_ I shoot back.

And then there's another contraction.

This one is so much more painful than the last that I almost laugh at myself for screaming, except my mouth is already occupied with doing just that.

It's a wave again, rolling from my back to the front.

It feels like a year before this one's over.

"23 seconds."

I almost start yelling at the nurse, because that was _not 23_ seconds, but I can't focus on anything other than breathing right now. 

My mum is holding my hand and saying something, and my husband is too, except he looks jumpy and is probably still panicking. I can't tell, though. I'm getting too many emotions and too many thoughts are going through my head.

The nurse is talking, too. I don't know what she's saying either.

My dad looks scared. Terrified, even. He's sitting beside me as well, and is skillfully averting his eyes to my face.

It's another contraction then, and yet again I find it hard to believe that I ever thought the contractions before were hard.

"It's time to push now, sweetheart." Mum says, and I give an exasperated sigh. "I'm tired."

The nurses are gathered by my feet, and it takes a lot of my willpower not to kick _something._

"River, come on." My husband says, and when I look at him, I see my own terror reflected in his eyes. "I'm sorry it hurts, but you can do it."

I nod, and my dad gives me a somewhat-reassuring nod. Then the baby's doing some crazy thing, which I'm pretty sure is her trying to break herself out.

"Come on, sweetheart." The Doctor says, and I grunt and start the strenuous process of giving birth to his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments :)


	27. Chapter 27

Whenever you think about a mother giving birth, you usually think of the words _push, breathe,_ and then it's just joy at bringing a new life into the world. That's all you read about or watch on telly, too. They never include the other parts.

I'm here to tell you first hand- my first thought right now isn't rainbows and unicorns, and simply pushing and breathing isn't the whole story.

What they don't tell you is that not only is it difficult, it's also painful. Really. Think about it. A small child, usually about six pounds and about a foot long, is supposed to go through a very small amount of space to get into the world.

I'm pushing on command and squeezing my mother and husband's hand so hard that I'm cutting off circulation. Thankfully, they're both wise enough to suck it up. Dad is trying hard to not look at my lower body, but he does anyway when they announce they can see the head. Not that I care about it at this point.

The Doctor's whispering Galifreyan words of comfort and how amazing I am, and Mum's more or less doing the same thing in Gaelic Scottish. Dad's nodding awkwardly and telling me I can do it, and for some reason, that's what makes me try harder. Call me a daddy's girl.

Rory's always stood up for me when I was Mels. Always. They'd make fun of me about the Doctor, and I'd roll my eyes, and Rory'd go tell them off. He may have been short, but he could be intimidating. Besides, if anyone touched him, they knew that I'd come beat them up. Amy couldn't do much about it, because they usually made fun of both of us at the same time. She'd tell me to ignore them, and that one day they'd be sorry because the Raggedy Doctor would give them a talking-to. But Rory's always been someone I can talk to without feeling judged. I used to love history class, and I had memorized the textbook the first time I read it. I made terrible grades on purpose, and for some reason, Rory was the first one to notice. He came and asked why I would do that when I was so smart. I was thrilled that he was acting like a dad, and just shrugged. He told me I could do anything if I set my mind to it.

I ground my teeth and put all my effort into it.

Then I hear my daughter (my _daughter!)_ crying.

I make out my husband declining to cut the umbilical cord. Thank God. Not really something I want him to do. I finally exhale.

Mum and Dad are watching quietly as they clean her, with expressions of awe on their faces. The Doctor looks absolutely amazed and bewildered and happy, much like when I told him who I was.

I'm getting my breath back under control when she's handed over to him.

Doctor's POV

I just watch numbly as my child is finally delivered into the arms of the awaiting nurses. The small life is one if the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"Would you like to cut it?" The nun gestures towards what I remember is the umbilical cord. I shake my head. "Um, no, I think you should do that." Thankfully, they do it, and then wash her gently. River looks tired, but I can see the pride on her face as she looks on at our baby.

Then she's handed to me, and I vaguely remember Rory telling Amy about how he was 'going to be cool', and how that completely failed. I guess I did, too, because I'm starting to cry, and the amazing thing that is my daughter is stretching her pretty, strong little legs.

She's just so beautiful. She's got her mother's curls, except they're darker, and my nose and River's chin. Her ears resemble Amy's, and her jawline is Rory's.

This is a piece of the woman I love and myself wrapped together. Proof of us.

Happy crying.

I hand her over to River after my quick moment, and I don't miss the way that her eyes start to literally glow (a time lady thing when processing the regeneration energy the baby gave off) when near her child. She looks so happy, and I wonder if this is really what she's always wanted. Her own little Song.

She leans her neck down and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead, and I finally see that she's crying as well. I look up to my in-laws when I see her studying the ears, only to find that they also have streaks down their cheeks.

"Wow." Rory's the first to speak, an Amy smiles at him.

"What're you going to name her?"

River catches my eyes, and I nod. We talked about it not long ago, and have decided on both the Galiifreyan and human name.

"Brooke. Brooke Jessica Song."

Amy smiles and sniffles. "I guess we did promise to name our kid's after each other."

River brushes back a curl out of our daughter's face.

"You want to hold her?"

She's addressing Rory, and my eyes widen in surprise. I always knew she was attached to him in a fatherly way more than she was motherly with Amy, since she regarded her as more of best-friend.

He swallows and nods slowly. "Yeah."

He leans over and scoops her up, and a grin quickly goes across his face.

"Hi. I'm your Grandad."

I don't know if it was just me, but Brooke seemed to turn her head slightly farther into his chest.

"I'm a bit young, but I'll try my best."

He passes her to Amy then, and I can see the same motherly love River had just been looking at the baby with on her face, too. "Well then. You've gotten yourselves a little Melody, looks to me."

A tear strays down my cheek, and I brush at it quickly.

"Good luck, Raggedy Man."

Then Brooke is passed back to her mother. I lean closer to my wife and nuzzle in her curls by her ear. "I love you."

She turns her head, probably to tell me the same, but I kiss her before she does.

"Kissing and crying, eh?" Rory says, and I pull away just to look at my daughter again.

"River, we made her."

She rolls her eyes fondly. "I know, honey."

"It's just...." I struggle to come up with the right word in English, and end up using a Galifreyan one.

"She needs a lot of rest now." A nurse says from the side. "Once she feeds the child."

River nods, and I'm about to ask if she wants me to go get a bottle or something.

She ends up surprising us all, pulling the baby slightly under the cover, and begins breast feeding. Rory clears his throat awkwardly, and Amy slaps his thigh. "Shut up. She's a mother, and she's got a blanket over her." She scolds him lightly, a fond smile on her face.

I make a point not to stare at my daughter too long now, since Rory's right there, but I do notice how she turns in so easily to River, nestling her small fingers gingerly between them.

The nurses are cleaning everything up, and I'm about to ask for a bottle of water for River when a familiar face pops up. Scratch that, _two_ familiar faces.

Jack grins when he enters the room, and Martha offers a small wave.

"TARDIS came and got us. Took the psychic paper to get us in, and there's still a guard after us." Jack explains. I nod. "You're going to have to wait to see Brooke. Sorry, she's eating." I make a point to gently tug the blanket down a little more.

Martha comes and engulfs me in a hug. "Congratulations." She whispers, and pats me on the back.

"Thank you. It's all River, though. She was- she's strong." I turn to her, only to find that her head is leaned against the side rail, and eyes closed.

"Who appears to have fallen asleep remarkably quickly." I observe.

Amy scoffs. "You've never given birth. It's not exactly an easy process. She deserves it."

Rory nods. "That she does."

I check on Brooke momentarily, just to make sure she's still eating.

"Yowzah." I lean back into my chair and sigh. Martha grins at me and gets a blanket from underneath the hospital bed. Then she hands it over.

"You know, I never thought I'd see this day." Jack  says. "Martha handing someone a blanket that isn't sick, seeing so many hot people in the same room, and you making a little Time Lord."

Rory snorts at that, but gratefully accepts the blanket Martha hands them and spreads it over him and Amy.

We sit in silence a while, with me processing my fatherhood and staring at River. Amy and Rory eventually fall asleep leaning against each other. Jack is surprisingly patient, just sort of sitting there, but eventually he and Martha fall asleep. I wonder what happened to that guard that was after them... 

River's eyes finally open after about 30 minutes.

"Oh. Hey, honey." She sends m a sleepy smile and leans her head into a pillow. Then she freezes, and her nose flares. "Did I just..." She trails off, then looks under the cover.

"Oh my God, I just had a baby!"

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Yes, you did."

She bites her lip and sets her gown back in place, pulling the baby gently away. We both stare at the little creation. "I'm..." She searches for a word, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, wow. How did _I_ do this?"

"Well, you mostly ate chocolate frosting."

She narrows her eyes at me, but leans forward and kisses me anyway. "Shut up, you idiot."

It's about that time when Brooke's eyes open.


	28. Chapter 28

I smile at the green color that she got from her mother. "She's got your eyes."

River nods, then gulps. "Hello. I'm your mum, and that's your dad." She gestures to me, and I wave. The baby gurgles. I frown.

"No, it's not. It's ok. It's a real chin." River soothes. The baby gurgles again.

I grin at what she says. "I like them, too. Look, you can play with them." I reach over and gently twirl one of River's curls around my finger.

"Oh, great. Now you'll both have a fetish with my hair."

"Yes, we will." I reply, and smile when Brooke reaches for a curl, too.

River looks down at her, a tear sliding down her cheek. "How do we do this? I can't.... What are we going to do?"

I scoot my chair closer and pick Brooke up. "We can worry about that later." I smile at my daughter. "But I won't leave you to raise her alone, I promise."

I nudge Martha with my toe, eager to show off my child. She wakes up slowly, yawning before focusing on the bundle in my arms. "Oh my... is that..? Yes, that's your daughter!" She squeals, then scoots her chair over to us. "Hello!" She reaches out and runs a thumb over her arm.

"What's her name?"

"Brooke."

She grins even wider. "Hello, Brooke!" My daughter gurgles. "I know, but not everyone can have awesome hair like Mum's." I reply.

She pouts and says something again.

"I'm sorry! I can't go around telling everyone to buy a wig!"

"Um, Doctor, what are you doing?" Martha asks. "I speak baby." I listen to my daughter again. "No, I can't! People don't wear wigs when I tell them to!"

"And she's telling you to make everyone buy a wig?" Martha says, eyebrows raised. "Apparently she really likes my hair." River says smugly.

I frown at her and stick out my tongue. "Well, she likes my bowtie!"

"She most certainly does not."

The baby gurgles again, and I smile in triumph. "You heard her."

River rolls her eyes. "Fine. But she is not wearing any hat that I don't approve of."

"Mum's no fun, is she?"

Brooke says something else about milk, and I can feel my face flush. "Um, no, I don't. That's... no." River arches an eyebrow. "Sweetie, let Martha hold her." She says, changing the subject.

I nod. "Right! Sorry. Here." I stand up and deposit her into Martha's arms, kicking Jack in the shin while I'm there. He snaps awake.

"Whipped cream!" He yells, and I cross my arms across my chest. "Not gonna ask. But Brooke's awake." He looks around me. "Oh, wow. That is definitely your nose." He observes.

"Oi!"

"Hey, it's a cute nose." He responds. "On two very cute people."

He walks over to Martha, and gets on his knees to get a closer look. "And River's chin."

"Thank the Lord." Martha says.

"Oi!"

Then the baby tells her mum something. "Um, she's hungry again." I inform them, and go pick her up and give her back to River. "Her name's Mum!" I hiss out, and Brooke simply smiles and swats at my chin. "It is not! My chin is perfectly fine."

She turns her head to River, decidedly ignoring me. I give a little huff and sit back down.

River's POV

I watch in amusement as my daughter makes a snide remark about the Doctor's chin, then hits at it. He frowns. "It is not! My chin is perfectly fine." He hands her over after that, and I bring her back under the cover.

She turns in to me, and sends me a message.

_Milky, do you think he could use it to hit a ball? Like a baseball bat? You know, I never did appreciate it when you fell asleep when you were watching telly. I had to listen to a lot of crap. I don't like baseball._

_Well, I didn't appreciate it when you were hitting me and trying to break out! And it's mum, missy._

_What, so you'd like being in a dark space where I have to listen to every single thing you say and hear and eat what you eat? I like chocolate frosting, but seriously!?_

I roll my eyes. _Keep thinking to me and you won't get any milk._

Thankfully, that's all she says. I finish feeding her, and she goes back to sleep.

"She's annoying me." I announce, and Martha looks at me with confusion, while Jack and the Doctor just look amused. "She's got a link to me, too, dear. But she likes us, so that's a start." The Doctor tells me.

"Seriously, though. Milky?"

"Hey, you called Amy the 'Big Milk thing' when you were a baby!"

"Slightly different circumstances! I didn't have a mental link to her, now did I? How was I supposed to know what her name was?"

The Doctor sighs and leans back. "I don't know, honey. Do you want me to get you something? Water, or, um... chocolate frosting?"

I think on it. "Yeah. Go get me some cupcakes. From Teshan."

"You heard her, Jack."

Jack snaps his head to look at him. "No, no, no. You know just as well as I do that the TARDIS doesn't like me. She'll put me in a pile of trash or something."

"Vortex manipulator." I cut in.

"Don't have it. It's at Torchwood."

I motion to a bag on the side. "That should have mine in it. Don't bring it back, and I'll find you and kill you multiple times."

"Fine." He grumbles something under his breath, but gets it out anyway, and goes away with a quick flash and some smoke.

I pull the baby away from me and fix my gown yet again. "Hungry, isn't she?" The Doctor observes.

"Well, she's mostly Time Lord, and babies naturally eat a lot when they're born." Martha tells him.

I cradle her head gently and move her to my shoulder. "Um, Martha? Do I burp her?"

"Yeah. Then if she's still hungry, you switch."

I nod and lightly tap her on the back a few times until she makes a little noise. "You still hungry, sweetie?"

"No, I'm good." My husband says. I roll my eyes. "I was talking to Brooke."

"But _I'm_ Sweetie!" He protests, waving his hands.

"Are you seriously jealous of your own child, my love?"

"No... but you call me that. Let her get another nickname."

_I want Daddy._

I smile. "Well, she wants you to hold her, apparently, so maybe you should ask her."

He beams. "Okay. Come here." He reaches over and scoops Brooke up. "What do you think, eh? What should mum call you?"

Brooke just giggles and swats at his chin again. "Oi! Stop!"

She ignores him and grabs on. _Yes, it could hit a ball, Milky!_

He unlatches her and holds down her arms. "My chin. Don't mess with it." She gurgles something along the lines of "milk milk, milky mum", and I groan. "Not milky. Mum! Get it right, Brooke!"

He hands her over yet again. I barely get the cover on when Jack gets back with a carton of cupcakes. "These things are expensive, River!"

I grab one and bite into it, letting out a breathy moan when the sugary icing hits my tongue.

The Doctor grabs his blanket and puts it on with a little squeak. "Oh, gross." Martha mumbles, and I grin. Ah, the effects I have on my husband.

Doctor's POV

Jack eventually stands up and goes to the cafeteria with Martha and Amy, once she wakes up. Rory remains passed out asleep, and my wife gets there too.

A nurse comes in about that point. "Hello. We were told there were two unauthorized visitors coming this way. Have you seen them?" I shake my head. "Nope. Just us. Amy went to the cafeteria."

"Alright. There was a member of security chasing them, but apparently he slipped in some kind of goo." I mentally thank the Old Girl. "Oh, no."

"Yes, but he didn't break anything. Is the child done eating? We need to test her senses, make sure everything's normal."

I look over to my sleeping wife, who's holding Brooke quietly under the cover. They look so peaceful, and my hearts swell with pride at this family I've started. "Can you come back in a few minutes?"

She nods, and walks out of the room.

River is so beautiful right now, holding our daughter. She has a slight smile on her face, and is covering Brooke almost protectively while she sleeps.

I never thought I'd have this again. How could I? I killed so many in the Time War, and I destroy everything close to me. But Brooke isn't just like me, she's a part of me. A part of River, too, something I'll always be thankful for.

I've seen so many things through my years. I've seen the universe begin, and I've seen it end. I've seen worlds born and destroyed, seen stars die. I've seen the most stars you can see in one sky on a date with my wife. She was more beautiful than them then, and still is now.

But River holding our daughter? It's easily the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I have a family again. An amazing, wonderful family. My in-laws will always be my best friends. My wife is my best friend. My daughter, at the moment, is the most wonderful thing there could possibly be in the universe. My old family may be gone. My old friends may be gone. But, for the first time after the Time War, I think that maybe the universe isn't as terrible. Maybe there's a reason I'm the one who survived.

Maybe I can do this.

There's only one thing staring me in the face right now that I've got to take care of. I have a child to look after now. I have a _family_ to look after now. And now there is absolutely no way that I'd let my child go without a mother, or me without my wife.

I've put off thinking about it thoroughly for long enough. I know what I have to do.

Not today. I've got a family to look after. There are still some things I want to do first. I mean, once everyone's settled, Amy and Rory have been asking to go to Manhattan. And they deserve a break from the craziness they've gone through. Once River and I figure things out, I can take them.

But there's something I have to do soon. If I don't have my wife with me through this, I don't know that I'll be able to manage. My daughter sealed the deal, and now there's no way out.

I have to go to the Library.


End file.
